


Dark Woods Circus - Pokemon Adventures

by Seto_kun



Series: Dark Woods Circus AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Vocaloid
Genre: Based on the Vocaloid song Dark Woods Circus with some twists, F/M, It's a really fucked up story so you were warned, It's horrible like really horrible, Kids die, M/M, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: Red and his friends just were traveling out to see a circus when they get trapped, now forced to perform the dex-holders must find a way to escape or be trapped forever.Warning: Contains graphic and bloody scenes, child abuse and deaths.





	1. Circus Start!

**In the wood, deep in the darkness, there it lies the Dark Circus.**

Red laughed and pulled Green along. “Red, where are you going?” Blue asked. “I want to go see this!” Red exclaimed. The young kids hurried around. Green didn't understand why they had come here.

**The Chairman with his wide eyes and stilted height of 10 meters.**

Red gasped. The man was so tall. “Hello kids.” He said. Blue hid behind Green. Green just stared, it wasn't that interesting to him.

**The actors trampled and misshapen and their bodies are odd but also very entertaining. At the circus, deep in the dark woods.**

“Look over there!” Red shouted as he pointed at a person with no arms. Green crossed his arms. “Wow look at all of them!” Blue said. They looked so familiar...!

**A two-headed person --- show.**

There was a body with two heads. Both heads had blond hair and the left head had green eyes and the right head had blue eyes. Green couldn't shake the feeling that he knew them...

**A singing chimera wonder and...**

Blue looked out at the new people.  _If only we hadn’t come here… Then we'd have been safe..._

**...Something that eats his own kind a blue beast that you see here.**

Green looked out at the people, he was so hungry. He hadn’t eaten much. The Chairman gave him some meat. “Eat up.” He said. Green happily devoured the meat. Green knew it was human meat but he didn't care, the tears streamed down. He didn't like this.

**We never hoped for this life that a cruel god gave to us.**

Blue felt the tears threaten to spill over. They had never asked for this. Why did this happened to them? If only there weren't so foolish...

**Why do people watch me with eyes that say "A decaying Face".**

The eyes, the glares, it made Blue feel awful. They talked about her and the others. She hated it. She knew very well that the people had no clue that they used to be normal.

**It’s painful. It’s so very painful is what she said to me**.

“Please Red… Help me it hurts…” Blue said. The tears stung her eyes, she wanted it to stop. Every day she saw the others get hurt. It was too much to bare.

**But still it goes, the circus goes. Without any regards to what we feel.**

Green sighed it was time they were moving on to another place. The circus didn’t care that none of the people wanted this. The only thing that mattered was the money.

**We are having fun, We are having fun, We are having fun at this circus.**

The kids laughed and giggled, laughing at the poor two headed child. They hated it so much but they were forced to act happy.

**Rotting apples, rotting apple eyes have weathered skin.**

The people threw rotting apples at the kids. The freaks of the circus. None of the guests knew that they very well could be next.

**Please kill me. Please kill me. Please kill me to get me out of this place.**

“Please kill me. Please it will help me get out of this place!” Blue begged. She had to escape.

**I once had asked and got replied with "No, that’s asking the impossible."**

“Please Red… Will you please kill me?” Blue asked. “No, that’s asking the impossible. I cannot kill you.” Red answered.

Red looked up at the sky. How he wanted to go home. But he couldn’t. His friends were trapped here. Red walked among the cages. Sapphire the person with no arms, Emerald and Yellow the two headed child, Blue the girl with animal legs, Green the cannibal, Gold the one who spoke through his mind, Silver the person was to be made into a freak soon, Diamond the boy who could eat swords, Platinum the person with no legs, Pearl the kid with one arm and one leg, Crystal the person who could kick and hit a target from at least 15 meters away, Ruby the boy who could defeat a raging Pokémon with his bare hands. No matter what… They would be trapped here.

“Good day my boy. I see you around here a lot.” A man said as he grabbed Red’s shoulder. Red let out a cry of surprise. “How would you like to join our circus?” The man asked. “I…I…I…” Red was at a loss for words. “Come on. Join us it’ll be fun.” The man said. Looking into the man’s eyes Red couldn’t say no.

“Come see the latest attraction. The freak with no eyes! It also has no hands or mouth!” The man shouted. Red could only listen in silence. If he could talk he would be saying for someone to save him or to kill him…


	2. Where We Go

Gold banged at the cage. “FUCK! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!” Gold screamed. The man came by. “Shut your trap kid. No one is going to hear you.” He said. “Fuck you. My friend will save me.” Gold said. “This friend?” The man asked as he pointed at Red’s now deformed body. Gold’s eyes widened in shock. “R-Red?!” Gold yelled. Red could hear Gold’s voice, he wondered where it was coming from. “He can’t answer you.” The man said. “What the hell did you do to him?!” Gold asked. “He’s our newest freak, he has no eyes, mouth or hands.” The man answered.

Yellow huddled in the corner, well with Emerald of course. “Don’t worry Yellow.” Emerald said. Yellow felt tears stream down her cheeks. “They got Red now…” Yellow sobbed. “Don’t worry. One day we will escape from this place.” Emerald said.

Platinum looked at the outside world.  _They have no idea…_  She thought bitterly. “Mommy, why does that person have no legs?” Platinum heard a little kid ask. Platinum felt happy to hear someone sounding even just a little bit concerned. “Well it’s because she was born like that, a freak.” The mother answered. Platinum felt her heart sink.  _I’m just a freak…_

Silver hugged his legs. “Look at that freak! He must be an idiot.” A woman said.  _Why am I here…?_  Silver felt tears burn his eyes.  _No…I mustn’t cry…crying is for weaklings…I am not weak…_  “Yes he is. He thinks he is all that just because he looks so cute.” The man said. Silver felt anger burn through his body.  _I’ll kill him!!_

“We want to see him eat another sword!” A child yelled. Diamond stepped away. “Another sword? Alright then. Come over here freaky!” The man said. Diamond shook his head no. “I said get over here!” The man yelled. Diamond still stayed away. The man threw a glass of something on Diamond’s face. Diamond screamed in pain.  _It burns!!_

Pearl struggled to stand up. The people laughed at him as he fell down.  _I want to get out of here!_  Pearl crawled towards the door. More people laughed. The more Pearl struggled to get to the door the more the people laughed. Pearl finally gave up and cried.

“I want out of here too…” Sapphire said. “It’s not fair… We’re just kids…” Ruby said. “I hear they’re getting in new kids tonight…” Green whispered. “I wish they would use them and just let us go.” Crystal said. There were several gasps. “Guys… You already know that this circus had changed us in many ways.” Blue said. Diamond stared at the ground. “They’re using acid again.” Platinum said. “It doesn’t make any sense why us?” Gold asked. Suddenly the man came in. “HEY GET OVER HERE THEIF BOY!!” The man yelled. Silver meekly got up. “Bye Silvy…” Gold whispered.

The man yanked Silver by his hair. “Ow! Hey! Let go!” Silver yelled. The others stared at him until they disappeared from sight. The man threw Silver into a chair. “What the hell do you want?!” Silver asked with a low growl. The man took out a knife. “It’s time to make you even more of a freak.” The man said. Silver felt frozen with fear.  _N-no! He wouldn’t even dare! I’m only 11!_ The man walked closer and stabbed the knife into Silver’s wrist. Silver let out a scream of pain. The bloody sprayed all over the room. The man jabbed in the knife until Silver’s whole face was covered from the blood splatters. Silver looked down. He could see his bone, flesh hung loosely from the bone. Silver still refused to cry _. Fucking bastard! I’ll fucking kill him even if it’s the last thing I do!_

“Tough break Silver.” Crystal said. Silver held his wrist gingerly. “If I could I would have made them take me instead.” Sapphire said. “No. It’s okay guys… We’re just freaks here… Who have no rights…” Silver said hoarsely. “Silvy… Please. I’ll get revenge for you!” Gold yelled. Silver smiled weakly. “It’s okay Gold. I really don’t care.” Silver said.

Red sat down. He felt horrible that he couldn’t see anymore. He wish he could talk to the others. He could hear them talking to each other. Suddenly Red heard a voice.  **Red? Red? Can you hear me?**  Red felt confused.  _Was that Gold I just heard talking?_  Red shook it off.  **Red!! RED!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! I AM TRYING TO SPEAK WITH YOU THROUGH YOUR MIND!!!**  Red was startled and jumped up.  _Um. I can hear you just well Gold. I mean uh I think you can hear me…? I mean well uh I don’t know how to uh talk with my mind very well._ Red heard a sigh.  **Well I can hear you just fine Reddy! So anyways me and the others are planning our escape and we wanted to know if you’re in. So are you in or what?**  Red stopped to think.  **Reddy, come on… I can read your thoughts! Geez, warn me next time will yeah?** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will don’t worry. I’m in._ **Good we will get you when the time is right.**   _Understood._

“Reddy’s in.” Gold said. Silver shot Gold a look. “What? I’m sorry Silvy… Reddy just seems right to me.” Gold said.  _Yeah and you’re mine Gold._ **Silvy, don’t you dare start that up again.** _I want you. I want you so bad, how can I help myself?_ “Hey! You two lovebirds! We’re still here.” Crystal yelled. Gold and Silver quickly looked at the others. “So sorry…” Silver muttered. Gold smiled his normal, idiotic grin. “So we’re going to get out of here soon!” Gold yelled. “Shh… Keep your voice down.” Emerald hissed. “We don’t want to get caught…” Yellow said softly.


	3. Our Feelings Don't Matter

Silver stared at Gold.  _Idiot. Be more quiet._ **Whatever Silvy. I got this in the bag!** _You idiot!_ The cage door swung open. The children all looked frightened. Diamond held onto Pearl. “Come here Pearl.” The man said. Pearl’s face turned pale.  **Bye Pearl…** Pearl managed to crawl over to the man. The man grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him away.

Down the hall the man dragged Pearl, they passed empty cages and dark rooms. Finally they stopped. The man sat Pearl in a chair. Pearl looked around the room. It was a small room with only a small lamp giving light. There was a desk with two chairs on either side, a small bookcase was off to the side, the paint was peeling and there was rust coloured stuff on the wall. Pearl took a deep breath. The man picked up a small item. Pearl noticed that it was a knife. Pearl’s eyes widened. The man stepped closer. “Don’t worry Pearl. This won’t take too long.” He said. Pearl let out a shrill scream as the man let the knife lose on Pearl’s chest.

Sapphire took a deep breath. Gold looked at her.  **Sapphire… Don’t be scared.** _I’m not scared! I’m perfectly fine!_ **You know that we’re all worried about Pearl…** _Pearl will be fine…_ **Yeah, I hope so. Dia is getting really upset.** _Shh… He’s coming._

The man walked over to Gold. “How are you today asshole?” Gold asked with a grin. “Shut the fuck up you little brat!” The man yelled.  **Okay, I shuted up. Haha, you can’t tell me to stop thinking!** _STOP DOING THAT!!_ **Haha, can’t handle it? Can’t handle it? Damn you’re a fucking idiot.** _Stop it or I’ll fucking kill you next._ **Kill me next…? What…?** _Pearl is dead… And who knows who I’ll kill next._ Gold was shocked, his body started to shake as the tears threatened to spill over.  _FUCKING BASTARD!! I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!_

**Reddy…** _Aw fuck, what is it Gold?_ **Did I wake you? I’m sorry.** _Fuck! Of course I was sleeping!! It’s been so fucking long since I last fucking got any fucking sleep!_ **Geez, you’re grouchy.** _Aw for fuck sakes. What the hell did you want?!_ **It’s almost time… And Pearl is dead…** _Pearl? Pearl is dead…? How…?_ **That man killed him. I’m going to kill him to avenge Pearl.** _No, don’t Gold. That would make you no better than he is._ **I don’t fucking care. I will fucking murder him for killing Pearl! I will fucking murder him for doing this to us.** _Gold… Please stop… Just calm down. I will make sure he will pay but killing him won’t help. If you kill him you’ll go to jail. If we escape we can tell the police and he’ll go to jail._ **That makes sense.**

“That makes sense….” Silver muttered. “Fuck yeah it does. I almost forgot about jail. I could’ve gotten myself in some big trouble!” Gold shouted. “Keep your voice down. It’s annoyingly loud.” Ruby said. “Shut the fuck up you fucking prissy ass faggot!” Gold yelled. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Ruby yelled. “Guys stop it!” Yellow cried out. “Yellow is right, you have to stop this.” Emerald said. The two boys stopped and looked at Yellow and Emerald. “Aw fuck, you’re right…” Gold groaned. “But I was gonna fucking get him!” Ruby yelled. “Watch your mouth!” Platinum yelled. “Fucking bitch shut the fuck up asshole!” Gold yelled. Crystal sighed. “Calm down Gold. No need to get upset. I understand that you are feeling sad about Pearl’s death.” Crystal said. Gold’s eyes narrowed.  **Talk to me alone Crys. I don’t want the others to hear.** _What’s up Gold?_ **I’m planning on getting revenge for Pearl and Silvy.** _Why you so in love with him? He doesn’t really care about how you feel…_ **Crys… I understand that you and Silvy didn’t work out but it doesn’t mean you can be like that.**

Red felt around for the door.  _Fucking hell…_ **Reddy! Are ya there?** _HOLY FUCK GOLD!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CALLING ME AT THE WORSE TIMES?!_   **Don’t yell at me… Well uh think yell at me. Hehe, I don’t know what to say.** _Um you’re fucking point was?!_ **Aw fuck never mind. I forgot.**

 _Idiot._ **Not an idiot Silvy.** _Fuck you think you can defeat him yourself…_ **Aw fuck… Crys told ya didn’t she?** _Yes. We don’t want you to get hurt._ **Don’t worry about me.** “Silly Gold.” Platinum said. “Shut up asshole.” Gold snapped. “Holy fuck, can’t you fucking calm the fuck down?!” Ruby asked. “Nope, I fucking can’t because of you losers!” Gold said with a sneer. “Okay, that’s it! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Ruby shouted. “NO STOP!!! PLEASE DON’T!!” Diamond yelled. Green laughed a hollow laugh. Shivers ran down Ruby and Gold’s spines. “Don’t make him mad…” Blue said. “Fuck… Fuck…” Gold muttered. Ruby backed away. “Please don’t eat us…” Ruby said softly. Green laughed. “I ain’t hungry so don’t worry.” Green answered with a smile. “I don’t trust you… Or your smile.” Gold said.


	4. We Are Trapped

**Reddy!! Reddy!!** _Fuck off Gold! Stop calling me that!_ **Aw, I love you too Reddy!** _Go away._ **I need to tell you something!** _What is it Gold…?_ **The man is coming by soon… I think he’s looking for someone else to kill…** _Okay thanks._

Platinum took a deep breath as the man stopped by her. “Get over here Platinum.” The man said. Platinum was shaking but she dragged herself over. The man grabbed her and dragged her away. Down the hall the man dragged Platinum, they passed empty cages and dark rooms. Finally they stopped. The man sat Platinum in a chair. Platinum looked around the room. It was a small room with only a small lamp giving light. There was a desk with two chairs on either side, a small bookcase was off to the side, the paint was peeling and there was rust coloured stuff on the wall. Platinum took a deep breath. The man picked up a small item. Platinum noticed that it was a knife. Platinum’s eyes widened. The man stepped closer. “Don’t worry Platinum. This won’t take too long.” He said. Platinum let out a shrill scream as the man let the knife lose on her wrist.

Diamond stared at Platinum. “You okay Lady?” He asked. Platinum stared off at the corner. “Lady?” Diamond asked softly. Platinum didn’t answer. “Fuck! Look! She’s missing a hand!” Silver shouted. “Platinum! What the heck happened?!” Sapphire asked. Platinum face twisted with horror as she looked at the others, she opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream.  
Gold covered his ears. “Holy crap! Someone shut her up!” Ruby yelled. “Lady! Calm down!” Diamond yelled. Platinum kept on screaming. “Platinum! Please stop!” Crystal begged. Platinum took a deep breath and calmed herself down. “I’m sorry…” She whispered. “That must have hurt. I mean they cut your hand right off. Almost as bad as Silver’s.” Ruby said. Platinum glared at him. “Idiot.” Silver muttered. “Can I kill you? ‘Cause you’re annoying me!” Sapphire snapped. “DON’T TOUCH MY SILVY!!” Gold yelled. “No one’s killing anyone.” Crystal said. “SHE STARTED IT!!” Gold yelled. “Aw fuck…” Silver muttered.  **Motherfucker bitch… Can I kill her Silvy?** _Hell no! Don’t you even dare! Ruby would have your head and then he would feed it to Green!_ **Crap… That would be scary…** _No duh idiot._

Gold poked Ruby. “Fuck off.” Ruby hissed. “But I wanna talk.” Gold said in a slightly whiny voice. Ruby groaned and sat up. “Okay, what the fuck do you want to talk about that was so damn important that you had to fucking wake me for?!” Ruby asked in an annoyed voice.  **Keep your voice down. The others mustn’t know.** _Fine, what is it Gold?_ **You and me have been fighting ever since you got here. We need to put aside our differences if we are all going to escape together.** _Oh look, you’ve learned something. Good job._ **You little motherfucker!! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PRISSY ASS FAGGOTY WAYS!!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!!** _I’LL FEED YOUR HEAD TO GREEN!!!_ **Holy shit! No! I like my head where it is…** _Then fuck this. We really need to stop fighting before we end up killing each other._

**Reddy!** _What the fuck do you want now?!_ **It’s almost time.** _You said that the last time._ **Yeah but me and Ruby have decided to stop fighting… For Pearl…** _How is Diamond holding up?_ **He’s still upset. I mean they fucking killed his best friend!** _I know that. It must be awful…._ **Yeah… I can’t ever bare to think of losing Silvy!** _Get the fuck over him! He’s a fucking jerk!_ **You just angry that you don’t have someone to love!**

“You’re an idiot.” Platinum said. “Look I said I was sorry for calling you a bitch and an asshole… What more do you want?” Gold asked. “Lady wants so much more Gold.” Diamond said. “Aw fuck… You’ve got to be kidding me Dia!” Gold shouted. “Lady wants you to stop swearing. It’s not nice. Crys wants the same thing.” Diamond said. “Fuck it.” Gold said. “Crys said she’d hit you if you swore again.” Diamond said with a smile. “What…?” Gold asked. Suddenly a rock hit Gold in the face. “HOLY CRAP!! FUCK!! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!” Gold yelled. Two more rocks hit Gold’s face. “WHERE IS SHE?!” Gold scanned the area for Crystal. “Remember she can hit a target from at least 15 meters away.” Sapphire said with a giggle. “Aw fuck…” Gold muttered. Another rock hit Gold in the face. The others laughed.

“It would have been easier to stop swearing.” Yellow said. “Yellow’s right y’know.” Emerald said. “Aw shut up Rald.” Gold said. “Hey. Stop being mean to him.” Crystal said. Gold froze. “H-hey Crys…” Gold mumbled. Crystal kicked a rock at Gold’s face. “OW!!” Gold cried out. “Don’t be mean to Emerald.” Crystal said as she smiled. Gold frowned.

Silver closed his eyes. “Get over here Thief Boy.” The man said. Silver’s eyes snapped open, he slowly got up and walked over to the man. The man grabbed him. The man threw Silver into a chair. “What the hell do you want this time?!” Silver asked with a low growl. The man took out a knife. “It’s time to make you even more of a freak again.” The man said. Silver felt frozen with fear.  _N-no! Not again!_ The man walked closer and stabbed the knife into Silver’s arm Silver let out a scream of pain. The bloody sprayed  all over the room again. The man jabbed in the knife until Silver’s whole face was covered from the blood splatters again. Silver looked down. He could see his bone, flesh hung loosely from the bone. Silver still refused to cry _. Fucking bastard! I’ll fucking kill him even if it’s the last thing I do!_

Gold hugged Silver. Silver stared at the ground.  **Silvy… Are you going to be okay?** _I’ll be fine…_ **Silvy… It must have really hurt…** _No shit Sherlock!_ **I’m sorry… Please don’t be mad at me… I'n so sorry...** _I’m sorry Gold… I’m just upset over it…_ “Silver, you alright?” Sapphire asked. Silver nodded his head. “You already were pretty much just skin and bones… Now you really  _are_  just skin and bones.” Blue said. Tears streamed down Silver’s face. Gold hugged Silver again. “Don’t worry Silvy…” Gold whispered. Silver shoved Gold away and crawled over to a corner.

It was dark.  _Why is it dark?_  Red tried to feel around but his hands touched nothing but air. Red opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small squeak. Red’s heart starting pounding in his chest.  _Home… Where is home…?_  Red opened his mouth again and this time managed to speak. “Mom…? Mom are you there?” Red asked. There was no answer. Suddenly there was light, Red shielded his eyes. Red blinked and looked around at the place before him. There was a small desk off to the side which reminded Red of his home. Red heard the door opened and looked over, his eyes widened. “M-mom…?” Red choked out. Delia Ketchum was sobbing softly.  Red blinked. “Mom…? Are you alright?” Red asked.

Gold was yelling at Crystal. “FUCK!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! I MAY AS WELL KILL MYSELF!!” Gold screamed. Crystal kicked another rock into Gold’s face. “I already told you, don’t swear around Emerald and Yellow. And anyways Platinum is ready to murder you.” Crystal said. “STOP DOING THAT!!!” Gold shouted as he rubbed his head. “You gonna lose your memory soon?” Sapphire asked with a laugh. “Motherfucker…” Gold muttered. Another rock hit Gold’s face. “OWWW!!!” Gold yelled.

Red felt his eyes growing heavy.  _No… I want to stay here…_  Red gave in and closed his eyes, in a flash he was in a cage of some sort.  There was a shape of some sort in the corner. The thing moved. Red heard a groan as the thing turned over. A man walked over to the cage. “Get up freak!” The voice hissed. The thing got up and rubbed its eyes. Red could now see it was a boy, at least only 11 years old. The boy walked over to the cage door. The man opened it and yanked the boy down a hallway. Red followed them. The man shoved the boy into a chair. “What the hell do you want from me?!” The boy yelled. Red recognized it as Silver. The man laughed and picked up a knife. Silver jumped up and punched the man, knocking the knife out of his hands. Suddenly two other people came into the room and held Silver down. “N-no…” Red mumbled. The man got up and picked up the knife. He walked over to Silver. “Don’t try that again Thief Boy.” The man said as he slashed Silver’s stomach open.

Gold felt a sudden pain in his stomach, he got up and heaved the contents of his stomach all over the floor of the cage. Gold wiped the vomit away from his mouth and looked over to the corner. Silver wasn’t there anymore. “Silver…?” Gold whispered. There was no answer. Gold looked over at the others, they were all sleeping. Gold saw that the cage door was open, so he got up and walked out.  _Don’t do it boy! This is insane!_ The voice in Gold’s head said. Gold shook his head and walked down the rows of cages, he could see the new ones that had just got in. Some were already deformed other with half-deformed while most of them weren’t deformed at all. Gold walked down another hall and saw what looked like Red, perfectly okay. Red turned and stared at Gold, he shook his head and pointed back down the hall. Gold backed away and ran back to the cage.  **I didn’t see that… I didn’t see that…**  Gold rocked back and forth in a corner.

 **Reddy!** Red groaned and tried to open his eyes, he panicked when all he could see was darkness.  _Why can’t I see?! Why can’t I see?!_ **Calm down Reddy! They took away your eyes.** Red took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.  _Right… They took away my eyes…_ **Reddy… I just wanted to know how you’re doing…** Red stopped for a minute.  _Hey Gold. Can I think alone for a minute or two?_ **Sure go ahead. Just holler when you wanna talk again.** Red stopped and thought of what he ‘saw’ last night.  _I was so sure I saw that… The image._ The image of Silver’s stomach being slit open flashed into his mind. Red let out a cry of shock.  **Reddy?! Reddy are you okay?! I just saw that! I didn’t even mean to!** _I…I’m fine Gold… Just let me be alone right now…_ **Okay then…**

Gold looked over at the sleeping Silver, he had his arms holding his stomach gingerly.  **Silvy…** Suddenly Silver stirred slightly. Gold froze. “No…no more…” Silver mumbled as he turned over. Gold walked over and moved Silver’s hair out of his eyes. “Don’t worry Silvy… Everything will be okay.” Gold whispered. Silver’s face seemed to relax when Gold said that.

Sapphire stared at Silver. “He’s been like that all day… He won’t get up…” Ruby whispered. “I know… I’m worried about him… I think something’s wrong with him.” Sapphire whispered back. Diamond sighed and looked over at the next cage, Red was laying down in there with his ‘eyes’ closed.  _I wish I could talk to Red too… He seems so drained…_ “Hey Dia!” Platinum said happily. Diamond smiled weakly. Diamond could hear the others screaming and laughing. One of the new kids came over. “Excuse me, but do we really have to stay here?” He asked. Diamond took a deep breath. “You stay here until you stop breathing. Until you take your last breath you will be trapped here.” Diamond answered flatly. Suddenly another boy and a girl came over with the first. “I’m Hugh. This is Rosa and Nate.” He said. Rosa smiled slightly, Diamond than noticed that the Rosa’s face was slit so she was forced to smile all the time. Hugh had a long coat on, while Nate had one arm. “Why are you wearing that coat?” Diamond asked. Hugh took off the coat revealing scales all over his chest. Platinum gasped. “I was actually born like this…” Hugh said as he did his coat back up.

The three other newest kids in the cage were very different. The boy named Black seemed to not talk at all, only communicating with pictures. The girl named White seemed shy and had small horns growing out of her head. The boy who only went by N could talk to pokémon and understand their feelings. Nate was talking with Black again. “It’s not that bad actually. I find it enjoyable.” Nate said. Black nodded his head.  White hugged N tightly. Gold stared at the newcomers. Silver was sleeping again. The others were talking and whispering.

Red opened his eyes, he was standing before two people he had never seen before. “So Black, you do understand that I think it’s not that bad being here?” The boy said. The other  boy named Black nodded his head. “Some people think I’m crazy.” The boy said. Black pulled out a drawing pad and started sketching something, when he was done he showed it to the boy. In the sketch was a boy covered in blood in messy writing was the name Nate scrawled quickly across the top of the page. At the bottom of the page there was a small message that Red recognized as Unown writing. The boy named Nate sighed. “Black, you seem to know so much about me.” He said. Black turned and stared up at Red. Black turned the page and began to sketch another picture. When he was finished he showed it off to Red. In it was a boy covered in blood, knifes were sticking out of his body and a man was standing over him. The boy had no eyes, mouth or hands. It showed the boy’s legs being cut off. Scrawled under the boy was the words Red’s Death. Red let out a gasp. Black stared up at Red and a twisted smile appeared on his face. “Black? What the heck is that?!” Nate asked as he looked at the picture. Black turned and smiled.  Nate backed away.

Gold stared at Black. Black looked over at Gold and began to sketch a picture, when he was finished he walked over to Gold and showed it to him. In the picture Gold could see a body on the ground with Silver standing over it. Silver had a huge gash on his chest and was stabbing the body. The body had thousands of cuts on the skin. There was words scrawled on the bottom of the page. Gold read them and let out a scream. Black had named it Silvy Kills Gold.  
Crystal ran over to Gold. “Gold! Gold! What’s wrong?” Crystal asked. Gold kept on screaming, he pointed at Black and started babbling. “Gold! Calm down!” Crystal shouted. “He… He… Death… Silvy! He… No! Not… Able…” Gold mumbled. “Calm down Gold. It’s okay.” Crystal said softly. Black turned the page and sketched a picture. When he was finished he showed the picture to Crystal. In it showed Ruby killing her. Crystal’s eyes widened.

Ruby playful jumped on Sapphire. Sapphire giggled. Black sketched them, when he was finished he looked at his picture. It showed Sapphire all bloodied and being beaten up by Ruby. Beside that picture was a line on the other side of the line was Ruby holding a gun to his head. Black sighed and looked up at the two kids. “Sapphire, let’s go see Platinum!” Ruby shouted. Sapphire agreed. Black looked at the two of them.  _If only they knew…_

Silver looked at Gold, he was in a corner and was rocking back and forth. All of a sudden Gold let out a insane laugh. Silver jumped up and ran over to his side. “What’s wrong Gold?” He asked. “What’s wrong Gold? What’s wrong Gold? What’s wrong Gold? What’s wrong Gold?” Gold repeated as he laughed again. “Gold! Snap out of it!” Silver yelled as he shook Gold’s shoulders. Gold seemed to be trying to focus his eyes on Silver. “Silvy…? Is that you…?” Gold asked. “Yeah, it’s me Gold.” Silver answered, relieved that Gold seemed okay now. Gold’s hands went to Silver’s throat. “Not this time Silver!” Gold yelled. Silver was so shocked that he didn’t even bother to fight back.  
Diamond ran over and pulled Gold off of Silver. “Stop it!” Diamond yelled. Gold looked up at Diamond and growled. “Silver, are you alright?” Yellow asked. “Did he hurt you badly?” Emerald asked. “I’m fine.” Silver said as he coughed. “I have to kill him first!” Gold shouted. “What? No you don’t.” Diamond said. Gold started to cry. “He’ll kill me if I don’t kill him first!” Gold cried out. “Shh… Calm down Gold.” Yellow said softly. “Don’t worry. No one will be killing anyone.” Emerald said. Gold closed his eyes and slumped down in defeat.

“Platinum!” Sapphire yelled. Platinum looked up and smiled. Ruby looked over and noticed Black sketching something. “Hey, have you’ve noticed that Black is always sketching stuff?” Ruby asked. “Huh? Yeah! I have, it’s kind of weird.” Platinum answered. Sapphire nodded her head. Black started to walk over to them. “Oh crap… He’s coming over here.” Ruby hissed.  
Black walked up to Platinum and showed her a picture. Platinum froze. It the picture it showed Pearl bleeding. Pearl had many cuts on his body. You could see the heart poking out of the rib cage that was visible through a hole in the chest. Pearl’s eyes held a look of fear in them. Pearl’s stomach was sliced open and the guts were falling out. Platinum felt her own stomach start to heave. “Platinum? You okay?” Ruby asked. Platinum leaned over and puked.

Crystal looked over at the man. “Crys… I have an offer.” He said. “What is it?” Crystal asked. “If you bring me some more new kids then I will let you go free.” The man said. “What about my friends?” Crystal asked. “Right now you really should be thinking of yourself.” The man said. Crystal stared at the man. He had a good point. In the circus it was mainly everyone for their selves. “Okay then. Deal.” Crystal said. “That’s good.” The man said as he smirked.


	5. Save Yourself!

 

Crystal got up and walked over to the cage door, the man was waiting for her. “Are you ready?” He asked. Crystal nodded her head and let her out. “Go and find me some new children.” The man said. Crystal nodded her head again and took off. Crystal felt a tear slide down her cheek.  _I’m so sorry guys… I love all of you… Please don’t be upset with me…_ Crystal came upon the exit to the circus. “Goodbye guys…” Crystal said softly as she took off running.

Gold yawned and looked over at Silver. Silver was holding his stomach gingerly, which he had been doing for a while now, Gold chuckled softly.  **Silvy… You are so cute when you sleep.** Gold heard a small groan.  _Shut up… I’m trying to sleep…_ **I’m so sorry Silvy… I didn’t mean to…** _Whatever… Just let me go back to sleep. It’s too early to be up._ **Okay… Night Silvy…** Gold looked around the cage, looking at the sleeping others. Gold smiled slightly.  
Black got up and rubbed his eyes. Gold was staring at him. “You!” Gold hissed. Black backed away. Black quickly started to sketch a picture. He show it to Gold, it showed Black  crying while a woman was hitting him. “What…?” Gold asked. Black looked sad and turned the page and began to sketch again. Gold stared at Black. “The hell are you doing?!” Gold asked angrily. Black looked up and showed  Gold the picture. It showed Black being dragged to the circus in chains. Gold’s eyes widened. Black was showing him his past! Gold paused and attempted to asked Black a question. “Is there a reason why you won’t talk…?” Gold asked. Black stared at Gold with a thoughtful look on his face.

Sapphire got up and yawned. Ruby groaned and opened his eyes. “What are you doing up at this hour?” He asked. Sapphire sighed and looked around the cage. “Hey…! Where’s Crys?” Sapphire asked. “Huh?” Ruby looked around and saw that Crystal was in fact not there. “Well maybe she got taken away.” Ruby said. Sapphire sighed. “Maybe…”

Black stared at the others.  _They have no idea…_  “Hey Black, come on let’s go and see the others.” Rosa said cheerfully. Black shook his head. “Oh come on. Don’t be like that.” Rosa said. Black stared at Rosa blankly. “Don’t bother, he doesn’t talk.” Gold said quickly. Black stared at Gold.  _I must have frightened him…_

 **‘S okay. You didn’t scare me too much.** _What the heck?!_   **Sorry ‘bout that. I can read people’s minds and talk to them through thoughts. Guess your ability can’t tell you that.**   _Again, what the heck?! What is wrong with you?! Couldn’t you have warned me?!_

“It looks like Gold’s at it again.” Yellow said with a giggle. “Isn’t he always doing something stupid?” Diamond asked with a sigh. “Well it’s just how he is. Crys is gone and he’s off bugging someone. He needs to learn better.” Emerald said. “Knowing Gold he won’t ever learn.” Blue said softly.

 _I thought you didn’t want to talk to me._   **‘Side the point. I need to understand ‘bout you more. Tell me about yourself. Where you’re from, what you like to do, stuff like that.**   _Are you always this hyper in the morning?_   **You ain’t seen anything yet. Just wait ‘til the motherfucker get here. Then shit goes down.**

“Gold, stop bugging people.” Silver said sharply. Gold looked over at Silver. “Hey ya Silvy! Great to see ya up now.” Gold said cheerfully. Silver glared at Gold. “...Um… Is something up?” Gold asked innocently. “Goddamnit!” Silver hissed.  **Calm down Silvy…**   _Shut up Gold!_   **I’ll just leave you alone then…**

 **Reddy!!** _Holy shit! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!_   **Well hello to you too.**   _Fuck off will ya?!_   **I just wanted to say hi. You won’t believe what the new kids can do!**   _What new kids?_ **Oh really? You didn’t know? Oh wow.** _What new kids?! Tell me Gold!_   **I keep forgetting that you can’t see, but it surprises me that you didn’t hear them.**   _I haven’t been paying attention. I’ve been trying to figure out how to escape._   **Whatever, do you know what one of the new kids can do???**   _I’m tired. Just leave me the fuck alone!_   **He can foretell a person’s death just by looking at them!**   _Gold! I’m tired! Just fucking leave me alone!_

“Gold, are you bugging someone else again?” Platinum asked softly. “I’m not bugging anyone.” Gold said sternly. “Maybe you don’t mean to annoy anyone but you just end up doing it.” Silver stated. Gold glared at Silver before letting out an exasperated sigh. “You’re all out to get me!” Gold shouted as the image Black drew flashed into his mind. That could probably happen if Gold wasn't careful enough.

Black watched the other argue. “You okay?” Yellow asked. Black turned around to face Yellow and Emerald. Black didn’t bother to say anything as he picked up his sketch book. “What ‘cha sketching?” Emerald asked. Black ignored the two headed child.

Diamond stared at the others. Most of them were arguing now. “You’re so annoying!” Ruby snapped. “And you’re a prissy ass faggot!” Gold yelled. “You’re the only real weirdo here!” Silver hissed. “Just fuck off will ya?! Leave ‘im alone!” White shouted. Between the 16 of them, more than half were just fighting. It was troubling for Diamond to see his close friends at each other’s throats again.  
“Hey! I’ll make sure you fucking cry!” Gold shouted. “I’ll fucking feed ya to Green.” Ruby snarled. “Fight your own fucking fights faggot.” Gold snapped. “I think they’re gonna kill each other soon…” Rosa said softly. “Eh… It’s been a few years since we’ve got here actually. They haven’t killed each other yet so I think they’re safe.” Blue told the younger girl.  
“What’s so wrong with being able to talk to Pokémon?” N asked with a frown. “You’re so weird. God, you should be in here. You really should be the only one put on display.” Silver said sharply. “Leave him alone thief boy!” White growled. “Bring it horned freak.” Silver said as he got ready to punch White. “Silver! Don’t!” Platinum yelled.  
“You’re so fucking annoying.” Sapphire said as she glared at Hugh. “What did I do?” Hugh asked. “You were born, that’s what you did wrong.” Green said softly. “Just back off will ya?!” Nate shouted. “You guys are just so stupid. It’s not like we wanted this life!” Yellow yelled. “Guys, we have to stop this.” Emerald said.

Arguing, that was most of what Red heard. If only he could have communicated with the others. Maybe then they’d stop fighting. Red had only come here to help them, he’d never thought he would end up trapped with his friends. Red tried to think of something happy, anything to get his mind off the others.

The light was blinding to Red.  _What’s going on now?_  Red blinked a few times before his eyes finally adjusted. Once again, he was in a cage, all around him were his friends. It pained Red to see his friends fighting. Among his friends Red could see some new faces. Red’s eyes fell on the boy he’d seen before. Black stared at Red then waved slightly. Red shivered.  _Damn kid, he’s the creepiest person I have ever met._  Black frowned slightly before walking up to Red.  
This boy, no one else seemed to notice him. Black walked up to him. Nothing seemed wrong with him, yet here he was, trapped in the circus with the others. Black wondered if he should talk to the other.  _Red, his name was Red._  Black smiled at the other. Red backed away. Black finally talked to Red. “N-no one el-else can se-see yo-you.” Black said in a shaky voice. It had been a long time since Black had used his voice. Red seemed to relax slightly at Black’s words. “Your name is Black.” Red said softly. Black nodded his head. “You can foresee people’s deaths, can’t you?” Red asked as he stared intently at the other. Black could only nod his head. It was troubling to describe his ability, his talent, his curse. “You will be needed.” Red whispered. Black was slightly confused. He would be needed? “Wh-what? Nee-needed for wh-what?” Black asked in a small voice. “For escape.”

The cage door swung open. The kids turned and looked. Four new kids walked in. Everyone was silent, the new kids seemed perfectly fine. One of the two boys started to speak. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you guys.” The boy with brown hair said. No one bothered to speak. The same thoughts were running through everyone’s heads:  _What’s wrong with them?_ Gold wore a small smirk as he watched the new kids come over to the others.


	6. Crystal's Struggle

The brown haired boy was named Fire he had red eyes. The other boy, who had black hair and blue eyes was named Ethan. The two girls had brown hair, one of them had brown eyes and was named Lyra, the other had blue eyes and was named Leaf. No one bothered to speak to them. Everyone just ignored them. The others weren’t freaks, they were normal and the original kids weren’t.

“Excuse me.” A small voice said. Gold looked up and saw Ethan looking at him. “Um… Ca-can I ask you a question?” Ethan asked softly. Normally Gold would have ignored the new kids but something about Ethan made him feel the need to protect him. “What is it Ethan?” Gold asked. “Um… Well… Why are we here? I-I was told that th-there was going to be so-some fun stuff her-here…” Ethan mumbled. Gold looked at the other and sighed. “You shouldn’t have come here. There is nothing fun around here. The people here in the cages are called freaks. We’re the main attractions.” Gold answered. “Bu-but the girl wh-who told me to co-come here sa-said that…” Ethan said as tears filled his eyes. Gold quickly got to his feet and hugged Ethan. “Don’t worry… I’ll protect you.” Gold felt like it was a lie but he didn't care too much.

Leaf stared blankly at the others. They were whispering about something. Leaf could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.  
“-normal-“ “-shouldn’t be-“ “-kill-“ “-make them-“  
It wasn’t something Leaf wanted to hear at all. Leaf held back tears. They were talking about her, they were talking about her friends.

“They’re normal…” Sapphire said. “They shouldn’t be here!” Blue hissed. “Let’s kill them.” White said in a low voice. “Or we can make them freaks ourselves.” Platinum suggested.

Crystal stumbled on, struggling to continue on with the search. Crystal could faintly hear the sounds of kids playing.  _Just a little farther…_ Crystal collapsed in a heap. She had eaten nothing in the past few days. Her body was covered in scabs and cuts. Nothing about her looked good. Not as when she had grabbed Fire, Leaf, Ethan and Lyra. Crystal sighed and closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek.  _I’m sorry guys… I loved you…_

Gold tilted his head slightly. He’d thought he had heard Crystal. Ethan was off in the corner chatting happily with Silver. Gold decided to try something out.

 **Crys? Crys? Crys, can you hear me?**   _G-Gold…? Is that you?_   **Yea!**   **It’s me! Where are ya Crys?** _I don’t know… I think I’m near a school…_ **What? Why would you be near a school?** _Gold it’s hard to explain… I can’t…_   **Crystal, you’re outside. Aren’t you?**   _Y-yes…_   **Go to the police then! Go to my mom! Get someone to save us!**

Crystal slowly forced herself to get up. She could save the others and herself if she hurried. Crystal took off running as soon as she got to her feet. Still having no idea where she was, Crystal hurried to find someone to help.

“What ‘cha doing?” Lyra asked Gold. “Ugh… Go away.” Gold hissed. “No. Not until you tell me what ‘cha doing.” Lyra said sharply. Gold’s eyes narrowed. These new kids were very annoying to the others. Besides having nothing wrong with them, they happened to be very curious. Just what they fucking needed. “Fuck off.” Gold said in a low voice. “No. Tell me what ‘cha doing.” Lyra answered. God, even her voice was annoying. “Go ask the prissy ass faggot!” Gold snapped. Lyra grinned and slapped Gold. “You really shouldn’t be so rude.” She told Gold. God. Just what he needed, a younger girl telling he what to do.  **Yo, you really shouldn’t be doing this. Little girls like you get hurt in this place.**  Lyra’s eyes widened and she backed away before turning and running away. _I won that round._

 _Gold, did you go scaring the new kids?_   **Um… Well I might have scared one of them off for now. But it’s totally not my fault. She fucking wouldn’t leave me alone! She was pissing me off!**   _Gold, you really shouldn’t be scaring the new kids. What did you say to her?_   **I just told Lyra that little girls like her get hurt in this place. It _is_  the truth after all.**  _Gold! No! You shouldn’t be doing this! Do you want to be the next to die?!_   **Aw geez, no need to be a downer Blue.** _You are such a handful…_

“Hey Silvy~!” Gold called out cheerfully. Silver turned and stared at Gold. “What do you want now?” Silver asked in a bored tone. “Can’t I come and chat with you Silvy…? Is that not allowed?” Gold asked with a frown. “…Gold you know that we have to be on guard. We don’t know if **they**  are listening.” Silver stated. “Yeah well I’m gonna get revenge for ya. No one’s gonna get away with hurting you!” Gold shouted. Silver sighed. “You are such an idiot Gold… But at least I have you…” Silver mumbled. “Yeah, I’m your idiot Silvy~!” Gold said cheerfully before hugging Silver carefully.

Black stared at Red. “M-me…? Nee-needed for esc-escape?” Black asked confused. “With your power. We could see how that man dies. We could see how the ones who stand in our way dies. It could be of great help.” Red said with a smile. Black backed away. “I-I ca-can’t… I rat-rather not us-use my abi-ability for th-that…” Black mumbled. Red reached out his arm and grabbed Black’s shoulder. “Your ability to foretell ones’ death will be of great use to us.”

The cage door opened. “Thief Boy get over here!” The man snapped.  **You motherfucker!! You keep your hands off of my Silvy!! I won’t let you hurt him!!! Leave him alone! Take me instead!!** The man seemed to ignore Gold and walked over to Black instead. The man gripped Black’s shoulder tightly, causing him to let out a yelp of pain. “Aah… The boy who can foretell deaths.” The man said with a smirk.  **Leave Black alone! He has faced enough already! You’re an awful person!! You really are!!** The man let go of Black and turned to face Gold. “Would you rather go instead of them?” He asked. Everyone turned to face Gold and was silent, awaiting Gold’s answer. Gold knew everyone was watching him. He opened his mouth to speak and managed to get out the answer in a shaky voice. “Y-yes…”

Gold was dragged away, everyone just watched in silence. Gold thought he caught a glimpse of Red once again.  
 Down the hall the man dragged Gold, they passed empty cages and dark rooms. Finally they stopped. The man shoved Gold into chair. Gold looked around the room. It was a small room with only a small lamp giving light. There was a desk with two chairs on either side, a small bookcase was off to the side, the paint was peeling and there was rust coloured stuff on the wall. Gold took a deep breath. The man picked up a small item. Gold noticed that it was a Taser. Gold’s eyes widened. The man stepped closer. “Don’t worry Gold. It won’t hurt for too long.” He said. Gold let out a shrill scream as the man stepped closer.

Silver could hear Gold screaming loudly, he was sure that the others could hear it too. It went on for a few minutes before it stopped suddenly. The others looked at each other while Silver was silent. Had the man killed Gold? Silver crawled into a corner and began to sob quietly.  
Red frowned. Gold was screaming. It went on for a few minutes before stopping abruptly. Red looked at Black. “I’ll be right back.” Red said as he moved out of the cage, drifting right through the bars. Black stared over at Red with a worried look. Gold wasn’t scheduled to die just yet, not by the man. Gold was scheduled to die by Silver’s hands…  
Red walked down the hallway. Searching for the room again. Finally after what seemed like hours Red found it. Red walked right in and saw Gold on the floor. The first thought that went through Red’s head was that Gold was dead. “Gold…?” Red asked softly. There wasn’t an answer but Red noticed that Gold’s chest was still rising and falling; meaning that he was still breathing. There was nothing Red could do but watch Gold sprawled out on the floor slowly fading away from his sight. Red wanted to scream. He didn’t want to leave just yet!

Crystal managed to make it to a house before collapsing for the second time. This time two kids ran up to her. “Are you okay?” A girl asked. Crystal looked up and saw the two kids, a boy and a girl, hovering over her. The girl had brown hair and light green eyes, the boy had black hair and brown eyes. Crystal just nodded her head. “Are you sure?” The boy asked. “I’m fine… My name is Crystal… I need to get some help…” Crystal said softly. “Well the name’s Brendan! And this is my friend May!” The boy said cheerfully. Brendan kind of reminded Crystal of Gold. “We’d be happy to help you out.” May said with a smile. “My friends are trapped… I’m so worried!” Crystal exclaimed. Suddenly Crystal heard an ear-piercing scream. Crystal quickly covered her ears. “Crystal? Crystal?” May asked. “Crys? Crys? Are you alright Crys?” Brendan asked.

Black slowly approached Silver. “What do you want?!” Silver hissed. Black flinched slightly. “S-so-sorry…” Black mumbled. “…You can talk?” Silver asked as he blinked, the fact that Black could actually talked surprised him. Everyone had just thought that Black didn’t know how to talk. “Well… Yeah… I can ta-talk… I-it’s been a while sin-since I talked.” Black answered with a smile. “…Mother of Mew…” Silver muttered under his breath. “Um… Now an-anyways… I wan-wanted to talk to yo-you.” Black said as he looked at Silver. “Well then talk already! Ugh Arceus. No need to fucking pull this bullshit on me.” Silver said in a low voice. “They all snap…” Black whispered. “They all what? What in Mewtwo’s name are you talking about?!” Silver asked in a annoyed tone. “You kill him.” Black hissed. Silver was confused.  _Kill him? Kill who?_  “Who are you fucking talking about you Slowpoke?!” Silver snapped. “I want to stop you from killing him. I have to stop the others from killing…” Black mumbled. “Arceus!! Speak actual words that make sense!!” Silver yelled. “You don’t really love him…”

Brendan and May were much nicer than Crystal thought they were. The two of them were very understanding. “I’m really sorry for any trouble I have caused.” Crystal said as she bowed. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Brendan said with a huge grin. “We really don’t mind. Anything to help out someone in need.” May answered. “So anyways, where are ya friends at?” Brendan asked. “Um… Um… Well I’d have to quickly check something. Give me a minute.” Crystal answered softly.  
 _Gold! Gold! Gold are you there?_  Surprisingly there wasn’t an answer this time. It worried Crystal greatly.  _Gold? Gold? Gold are you alright?_  There still wasn’t an answer. Gold had always answered, no matter how late or early it was. Frowning, Crystal decided to just give it up.  
“Is somethin’ wrong?” Brendan asked. “Aah… No. It’s okay. Nothing’s wrong. I-I just forgot the phone number…” Crystal lied. “You’re worried about a friend, is that it?” May asked. Crystal shook her head, she didn’t want to admit anything to these strangers. “I-I want to thank you two… I really should get going…” Crystal mumbled. “But we still wanna help you.” Brendan protested. “Look, I don’t need your help.” Crystal said with a smile. “Hey! You’re hurt. You really shouldn’t push yourself.” May said stubbornly. 


	7. The Real Freaks Are In!

“You’re such a dork.” Lyra said. “Go away.” Silver said sternly. “You really must be emo.” Lyra said with a grin. “Fuck off.” Silver hissed. “What ‘cha gonna do ‘bout it Thief Boy?” Lyra asked with a smug smile. Silver’s eyes narrowed. “I swear that I will gut you like a fish and feed you to Green.” Silver stated. “What’s so bad ‘bout Green?” Lyra asked as she tilted her head. “You’re a fucking idiot. Green eats human flesh. You’re a fucking moron for not knowing that!” Silver exclaimed.

“Aah… Blue-san!” Ethan called out. Blue sighed. “Yes Ethan?” She asked. “Um… Um… Blue-san… Aah… I really don’t understand what’s going on. Why is everyone so sad?” Ethan asked with a frown. “Ethan. Here in the Dark Woods Circus… We are the freaks. And every once in a while the chairman comes and kills one of us. I do believe that Gold was killed. Do you understand now?” Blue asked. Ethan made a face. “Who would do something like that? We’re all just kids here.” Ethan said. “No. We’re not kids here. We’re no longer kids. We’re freaks and nothing more.”

“You’re stupid.” Ruby said. “…I’m sorry you think that.” Fire answered. “Just get out of here!” Ruby snapped. “…I’m sorry but I cannot do that.” Fire said with a sigh. “What the hell is your problem?!” Sapphire asked. “I don’t know. What’s your problem? Besides being stuck here y’know.” Leaf said.  
“Ugh. They ever speak like idiots…” White said as she rolled her eyes. “The others are acting worse than they did when we got here.” N said softly. “Well they seem the most normal out of all of us.” Hugh said as he fiddled with his coat. “Who gives a flying flip if they’re normal or not?! They’re all going to end up the same eventually. Dead.” Nate stated. “God… Thanks for the cheery thought…” Rosa said sarcastically.

“Lady… How are you feeling today?” Diamond asked. “I’m just fine… I really am worried. I wonder what became of Crystal…” Platinum answered. “I hope she didn’t end up like Pearl…” Diamond said softly. “I’m sure she’s just fine!” Emerald said. “Yeah, I’m sure Crys is just fine.” Yellow said with a small smile.

The cage doors were open. Nate grabbed Rosa’s hand. “Come on.” Nate said softly. Rose stared at Nate with a slightly confused look on her face. “But won’t we get in trouble?” She asked. “No one will know. We’ll be long gone before anyone notices that we’re gone.” Nate answered in a confident tone. Rose was very nervous but she agreed anyways.

The Chairman was yelling, no one knew why. “Oh geez he’s so loud.” Blue said as she rolled her eyes. “I have never seen him like this before.” Green stated. It was true, in all of their years at the Dark Woods Circus they had never seen the Chairman act like this before. “Oh shit! I think he’s coming!” Diamond exclaimed.  
The Chairman stopped in front of the cage, the kids just looked at him silently. “Do you know why I’m so upset?” He asked. “No sir.” The kids answered in unison. “Well then. have you noticed that some of your friends were missing?” The chairman asked. “Well not really.” The kids answered in unison again. Suddenly two guards came in, dragging Nate and Rosa along with them. “Nate! Rosa!” Hugh shouted. “I see you remember these two troublemakers. These two were caught trying to escape and as you should know by now; escape is not possible at the Dark Woods Circus.” The Chairman said in a low tone.  
Ethan quickly hid behind Blue who was trying her best to comfort him. Ethan hadn’t even been yelled at yet so this was new to him. “We understand that there is no escape for us. But I guess the new kids didn’t learn that yet.” Green said in a monotone voice. “Well it’s your job to teach them you brat!” The Chairman screamed. Green flinched slightly. It wasn’t very often that the Chairman raised his voice to him. “We’re so sorry sir. We’ll do better next time.” Platinum said in a small voice. “No, there’s no need. I’m going to make an example of these two. Hey, new kids, are you paying attention?” The Chairman asked. Ethan slowly lifted his head and nodded, the other new kids also nodded their head. No one said a word. The Chairman pulled out a knife. “This is what happened when you try and escape from the Dark Woods Circus!” The Chairman shouted as he attacked  Nate and Rosa with the knife. Ethan let out a shrill scream.

“Shh… Ethan… It will be okay…” Blue said softly as she stroked his hair. Ethan was uncharacteristically quiet. Silver just stared at the scared 8 year old. “Don’t bother Blue, he’s not stupid you know.” Silver told her. “Oh hush up Silver. Don’t be so rude.” Blue snapped. Ethan buried his face into Blue’s chest, seeking warmth and comfort. “Just fucking stop. Ethan knows that it won’t be okay. We’re all going to fucking die in here! We’re never going to get out of here alive!” Silver said sharply. Ethan let out a small whimper as Silver talked. “Just man up already!”  
Diamond was watching Hugh. “I just can’t believe this…” Hugh moaned. “I understand that it is hard for you.” Platinum said softly. “They were my friends…! I grew up with them…” Hugh said as he held back tears. “It must be hard but I’m sure Diamond knows how you feel. He lost his best friend too. The Chairman murdered him.” Platinum said as she rubbed Hugh’s back. Diamond didn’t bother to listen to Hugh’s crying and looked away.

“So that’s what happens when ya try and escape from this here place?” Lyra asked. Sapphire nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s what happens. It’s just so depressing to see those two die so young…” Sapphire said as her voice trailed off. “I think that was kind of cool.” Lyra said cheerfully. Sapphire just stared at Lyra with a confused look on her face. “What do you mean by cool?” Sapphire asked, trying to keep her voice calm. “I just think it was amazing how all that blood came out at once, and when he cut off Nate’s-“ Sapphire quickly cut off Lyra’s sentence. “No! Okay stop. Stop. I don’t want to hear it!” She shouted. Lyra shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “It was just so amazingly awesome when the Chairman slit Rosa’s throat, that sure taught her a lesson!” Lyra said with a wide grin. Sapphire squeezed her eyes shut and wished she could cover her ears.

Gold let out a soft groan as he slowly got up off the ground. “Aw what the fuck happened? Damn that bastard…!” Gold hissed as he rubbed his head.  _When I get my hands on him… He’ll suffer for all he has done to us. I’ll kill him for sure…_ Gold glanced around. He didn’t recognize the room at all. “Aw fuck. I don’t know where the hell I am… Ugh… Better try and contact one of the others or somethin’…” Gold mumbled.

 **Hey Silvy! Are ya there? I need some help.**   _Gold? Is that you? You’re alive?_   **‘Course I’m alive! What did ya think would happen? That bastard ain’t gonna take me down! He’s too stupid to do that!** _You idiot! We were so worried about you! I actually cried! So fuck you!_   **Oh calm down Silvy, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m so sorry… I got attacked but I’m still here.**   _Damn it Gold… You know I worry about you._   **Ya, I know that. So sorry ‘bout that. Listen, I promise that Imma get us out of here and trust me. I will get revenge for you.**   _Oh Gold… You’re still an idiot **.**_ **I love ya too Silvy. Now I gotta go and find my way outta here.** _Good luck…_

Gold glanced around the room, trying to find anything he could use in case he ran into a guard or two. “Oh goddamnit. There’s nothing good here. I wish I still had my cue with me… Oh well… May as well make do…” Gold mumbled. There was a broken wooden table, Gold figured he could break off one or two of the legs. “That fucking bastard is gonna get it…” Gold hissed.

“Why are you smiling Silver-san?” Ethan asked softly. Silver quickly stop smiling. “I’m not smiling. Go away you brat!” Silver snapped. Ethan tilted his head. “It’s your lover. He’s safe, isn’t he?” Ethan asked. Silver was silent. How could Ethan know that? It wasn’t too likely that he could have talked with Gold already. Gold would have mentioned that. “I understand if you don’t want to share that with me, but wouldn’t it be best to let the others know?” Ethan asked as he stared at Silver. “Fuck off. You’re almost as annoying as that Lyra chick.” Silver hissed.

“Blue-chan~!” Lyra called out.  _Oh this is just great…_  “What do you want Lyra?” Blue asked. “I wanna know what ‘cha up to.” Lyra said cheerfully. “Look, I’ve already heard about your little ‘chat’ with Sapphire. If you’re going to try and pull that bullshit with me then you’ve got another thing coming.” Blue said without batting an eyelash. “Why does that matter? It ain’t too bad. Haven’t ya guys heard worse or somethin’?” Lyra asked as she grinned. “You truly do annoy me. I really do wish I could feed you to Green but then again, you might just upset his stomach because you’re so rotten.” Blue said sweetly. “I’d kill ya before ya got the chance.”

 **Red… Are ya there Reddy?**   _Gold…? I thought you were dead…_   **Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. ‘Course I’m not dead. That’s so silly.**   _I see you’re still as annoying as ever._ **Now Reddy, is that any way to treat the person who’s gonna get ya outta here?**   _Gold, that is just so stupid. The chairman said that escape from the Dark Woods Circus is impossible. He killed two of the newer kids today._   **Well he didn’t kill me and I’m going to make sure that he will pay.**   _Gold, you’re playing with fire here. You really shouldn’t…_   **Ugh… Just stop. Imma gonna go now. I’ll talk to ya later.**   _Okay then. Have fun…_

It wasn’t a big surprise to Red. Gold was often doing stupid things, it was how Gold was. Gold was always a reckless kid and often charged ahead without thinking. The Dark Woods Circus hadn’t changed that about him. It was so frustrating to Red.  _One day, just one day, maybe Gold will finally stop being so reckless…_

“Hugh-san. You really shouldn’t be so… Down…” Fire said softly. “Listen here. You don’t know shit about what I’m going through! You didn’t have to see two of your best friends being killed right before your own eyes!” Hugh shouted. “Hugh-san… I just don’t think… You really shouldn’t be so depressed. It’s not good. You have to live for your friends.” Fire said in a soft voice. Hugh scoffed slightly. Fire just didn’t know shit. “You idiot! I mean it! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT I’M GOING THROUGH!!” Hugh yelled.

Gold wandered through the hallways, the Circus was much more bigger than he remembered. “This is fucking bullshit…” Gold muttered under his breath. No one appeared as he walked through the dark hallways. The weapon he had grabbed seem to be of no use. “This is so fucking annoying…” Gold hissed as he opened a door.  
Gold’s eyes widened as his eyes fell on a dead body. The skin was peeling off and  the smell was just plain awful. “FUCKING HELL!!!” Gold shouted as he jumped back. He had opened a wrong door. Gold took a few deep breaths before finally calming down. There was no mistaking it. The dead body was Pearl.

Diamond just stared at the wall. He didn’t want to even bother with the others at the moment. Ethan came over and crawled into Diamond’s lap. “Are you alright Diamond-san?” Ethan asked as he looked up at Diamond. Diamond couldn’t help but smile. Ethan just had something about him that made others smile. “I’m fine Ethan. Don’t worry about it.” Diamond said softly. “But you seem a bit upset. Tell me what’s wrong Diamond-san.” Ethan said. For an eight year old, Ethan was very straight to the point. “Maybe later Ethan…”

“Silver…” Ethan said softly. Silver looked up at the younger boy. “What the hell do you want now?!” Silver hissed. Ethan shrugged and stared at Silver with questioning eyes. “Okay, what the fuck do you want to know?” Silver asked as he glared at Ethan. “Why… Why did ya fall in love with Gold-kun?” Ethan asked softly. Why did he fall in love with Gold? That was a very good question. Silver just didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know Brat-kun. It just happened. I’m fine with it and all but sometimes I do wonder why it happened. Everything in life has a reason for happening. I just don’t know what the purpose of me and Gold falling in love is.” Silver answered. “I do believe it is very important for our survival here.” Ethan said with a thoughtful look on his face.

The chairman has said that escape from the Dark Wood Circus was impossible. He had been wrong. Escape  _was_  possible. Hugh knew that know. Escape was something that held very little meaning at the moment. But escape, that would be nice. If Hugh escaped than he could have control over what happened to him. Hugh tied the rope to the top of the cage. Yes, escape was possible but one must sacrifice so much for it. And with that Hugh hung himself.


	8. Life Is Hard

Ethan yawned and opened his eyes. Soon he started to scream. The other woke up with start. “Ethan…! What’s wrong?” Blue asked. Ethan started to cry. “Hugh! Hugh-san killed himself!” Ethan sobbed. The others were in shock. That meant that three people were dead.

Blue hugged Ethan tightly and tried to comfort him. This was all troubling news. Everyone just avoided the body because no one had taken it away yet. Black was silent. So far the few people he had grown attached to were either gone away or dead. This wasn’t fair. Ethan buried his face into Blue’s dress. “I… I… It’s not fair…!” Ethan wailed. “Shh… Shh… It’ll be okay…” Blue whispered. But Ethan knew that it was a lie.

Gold wandered down another hallway. This Circus was much bigger than he had thought. “This is just fucking stupid…” Gold muttered under his breath. It seemed that there was more dead ends and locked doors than workers. This place was like a maze, one that was much too hard for Gold to even do. Gold sighed and sat down. He was getting tired and hungry. Gold was starting to miss the others and the food he never ate.

Crystal walked back toward the Circus. Brendan and May followed behind her. “What kind of freaky circus does this sort of things to kids?” Brendan asked. Crystal sighed, she had already tried explaining things to the two kids. “It’s a very hard thing to understand. A circus should be a happy place but this circus isn’t. The Dark Woods Circus is a place of misery and suffering.” Crystal said quickly. “That’s an awful thing…” May said softly. Crystal just nodded her head before quickening her pace.

“There’s no need for ya to be so down guys…” Lyra said. “Just shut up. Go away and shut the hell up…” Silver hissed. “I have a feeling that you guys don’t like me…” Lyra said with a frown. “It’s because you’re so fucking annoying!” Ruby yelled. “Eh…? That was rude faggot.” Lyra said as she crossed her arms. “Lyra-chan, I think it’d be best if you didn’t say such things.” Fire said in a worried tone.

“Lyra is such an idiot… She doesn’t know when to shut up.” Green said as he closed his eyes. “But Green-san. She doesn’t mean to be so… Irritating. She just speaks her mind.” Ethan said as he frowned. “Who cares. She’s going to end up dead sooner or later. Either by our hands or the chairman’s.” Green said sternly. “But Lyra-chan doesn’t mean any harm!” Ethan protested. “Just give it up. She is getting on everyone’s nerves.” Blue said.

“So are we gonna storm the Circus or what?” Brendon asked. Crystal sighed. “I don’t see how three people can simply storm a place. It’s stupid and just plain silly.” Crystal replied. “We could get some of our friends to help us.” May suggested. Crystal shook her head. “I don’t want to get anyone else involved. I really dislike the idea that you two are getting involved.” Crystal said softly. “Well it doesn’t matter. We’re gonna help ya no matter what! No one should have to go through what you have. This Chairman is gonna be dead.” Brendon said cheerfully. Crystal couldn’t help but smile.

“This is so stupid…” White whispered. “We’re just gonna have to live in fear until someone comes to get us.” Platinum said. “I can’t live in fear. I just can’t do it.” Yellow said. “This is just plain stupid. We have to break out of here!” Emerald yelled. “Diamond! What do you think?” Sapphire called out. Diamond just shrugged his shoulders. At this moment in time he didn’t care anymore. “Geez, don’t be like that Dia.” Sapphire said as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother. Can’t you see? He’s lost the will to live.” N stated.

It wasn’t too hard now. Gold had found a map and now continued on to find a way to escape the Circus with his friends. “This should be a piece of cake. As long as that stupid bastard stays outta my way…” Gold mumbled. It was strange. No one had tried to contact him with any new news. “This is getting boring. I really wanna beat up some guards…” Gold muttered under his breath. Gold decided that if he was going to have some fun he’d have to let someone know he was around.  
It wasn’t the smartest thing Gold had done. Now he was screwed. Now he was gonna die for sure. Gold pressed himself against the wall, hoping the guards wouldn’t see him hiding in the shadows. _Please go by!_ Gold squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay as still as possible. It wasn’t easy for Gold to stay still and quiet. Gold was normally very talkative and was always in motion. This was just plain terrifying. Gold still could hear the guards talking nearby. _Go away! Go away! Move on already!_ Gold’s heart was pounding and he was pretty sure the guards could hear it. _I’m so sorry!_

Silver sighed and leaned against the cage. So far between the newest kids only Fire was getting on everyone’s good side. Leaf was so smug and annoying, Ethan was way too emotional and Lyra was just plain annoying. Fire was kind and very nice. Their abilities were unknown. Ethan seemed to know so much yet still knew so little. That innocence needed to be protected. That innocence was the only hope in the Circus.  
Ethan stared at Silver and noted that he seemed a bit sad. Maybe it was because of the deaths? Or maybe it was the fact that Hugh’s body was still there. The guards seemed to move slow today. Blue had tried her best to comfort the younger boy but it hadn’t worked. But still the young boy held onto some hope that they would be recused. There wasn’t much to support that but Ethan still clung to it. It was the only thing that was keeping him sane…

“We’re all going to die!” Sapphire wailed. “Calm down Sapphire…” Fire said softly. “We’re never going to escape! We’ll all die!” Sapphire shouted. Black stared at the two kids. He already knew how Sapphire was going to die, such a shame. He already knew how Nate was going to die but Black had thought they had more time. Fire. For some strange reason Black couldn’t see his death. It was frustrating. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. It was as if Fire was already dead or wasn’t even real. Black sighed and opened his sketch book to a blank page. Carefully he started to sketch out a scene.

Diamond stared at the others. It wasn’t like they didn’t know what he was thinking. Death seemed to be the only escape. If he died he would surely be able to see Pearl again. But Diamond wouldn’t dare do that to Platinum. She needed him more than ever at the moment. It was troubling. All Diamond wanted was to see his best friend again. That would never happen. Suddenly Diamond felt someone rub his back. Diamond looked up and saw Leaf. No words were exchanged as Leaf rubbed Diamond’s back to comfort him.

Finally it was just down to one guard. Gold was excited because he knew he could handle this. Gold jumped out and brought the table leg down on the man’s head. Gold just kept on bashing the man’s head. He kept on swinging and swinging the table leg wildly at the man. In a matter of minutes Gold was covered in blood. So was the table leg. Gold had smashed the man’s skull in. Blood was starting to pool under the man’s still body. Gold could see bits and pieces of the man’s skull sticking out in unnatural ways. The act was thrilling for Gold but upon seeing the man’s brain start to seep out Gold proceeded to puke.  
Gold walked down the next hallway. He was a bit dazed and utterly confused. What he had just done was murder. Now he was going to be in trouble. Major trouble. The man had done nothing to Gold he had just been there at the wrong time. Gold felt tears sting his eyes. Gold fell to his knees and started to sob.

 **Red… Red… Are you there Red?** _Gold…? What is it Gold?_ **I’m in trouble… I’m in so much trouble… I did something bad… I did something wrong…** _Gold? What happened Gold?_ **I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…** _Gold. Tell me what happened._ **I just couldn’t help myself. He was there all alone…** _Gold…?! Gold! Did you kill the Chairman?!_ **No. No. No. No I didn’t.** _Then what happened?_ **I killed this guard… He didn’t do anything… I’m so sorry…** _Gold… Stop… Stop… Don’t beat yourself up. This Circus has changed us._ **I’m sorry…**

Red was in shock. He hadn’t expected that message. It just was so unexpected. Gold had always been a pretty good kid. Never doing anything too serious. But now. Now he had changed for sure.

There was a bright light. The light was blinding to Red. _What’s going on now?_ Red blinked a few times before his eyes finally adjusted. Once again, he was in a cage. Red looked around and saw Hugh’s dead body. Red’s eyes widened and he backed away. This was just insane. Red stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. No one seemed to even notice him. Red was starting to get used to this. Red looked around and spotted Black. “Black!” Red shouted. Black was startled and dropped his sketchbook. He looked around for the person that called him. When his eyes fell on Red he raced over.  
“Yo-you shou-shouldn’t hav-have com-come.” Black said softly. “Hey. I don’t have any control over this.” Red said as he crossed his arms. “…I… I’m so-sorry… I di-didn’t mea-mean to sou-sound so ru-rude…” Black mumbled. “Don’t beat yourself up Black. It’s fine. What were you sketching?” Red asked. Black felt his cheeks turn red. “N-nothing…!” Black exclaimed as he looked away. “Huh? You’re keeping secrets now?” Red asked with a frown. “I’m not… I don’t mean to…” Black said softly.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Gold raced down the empty hallway. He could hear the guards shouting. At this rate he wasn’t going to be able to escape without getting hurt. Gold cursed silently under his breath. This just wasn’t going well. “He went this way!” _Shit! Shit! Dammit! Fucking why?!_ Gold started running again, so far he hadn’t been able to rest and catch his breath. “Fucking idiots… Can’t take this for much longer…” Gold mumbled as he spied an open room. Gold dashed in the room and looked around for a hiding place. There wasn’t anything but open space. “You have got to be fucking kidding me…” Gold muttered as he heard the yelling grow louder…

The Chairman was screaming at Ethan. What had he done wrong? All he did was accidentally slip and fall. Why him? Ethan stared at the ground and tried to ignore the yelling man. It was much harder than he thought. “YOU IDIOTIC CHILD!! CAN’T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL!! PEOPLE PAY GOOD MONEY TO SEE YOU!! NO NEED TO MESS UP!!” The Chairman screamed. Ethan bit his lip as he felt tears burn his eyes. “I… I… I’m sorry sir… I just… I didn’t mean to-” Ethan started to say. “YOU’RE GETTING PUNISHED NOW!!” The Chairman shouted as he grabbed Ethan’s arm. “But I-” Ethan said, starting to protest. The Chairman dragged him away as the others watched silently.

Down the hall the man dragged Ethan; they passed empty cages and dark rooms. Finally they stopped. The man threw Ethan in a chair. Ethan tried to make himself seem smaller, in hopes that the Chairman wouldn’t hurt him. The Chairman started to dig through a desk. “…What… What are you doing…?” Ethan asked confused. The Chairman glared at Ethan as he picked up a knife. Ethan’s eyes widened. “You’re… You’re not going to use that on me, are you?” Ethan asked in a small voice. The Chairman laughed and moved closer. Ethan let out a scream.

Gold heard Ethan scream. He frowned and started to feel worried. Gold heard the guards turn around and leave. It would be best to contact Ethan before anything bad happen.

 **Ethan! Ethan! Listen to me! Calm down. I’m contacting you through my thoughts. Answer me if you can hear me. Answer me with your thoughts.** _Aah…? Gold-san…?_ **Yea. It’s me. What’s happening? Are you okay?** _I’m getting punished… The Chairman… He’s mad… And he gots a knife…_ **Listen to me. Don’t cry. Just don’t react. Don’t give him  the satisfaction of fear. Just ignore him and everything else. Just focus on talking to me.** _But… I don’t think I can… I’m really scared…!_ **No. Listen to me. Ethan you can do this. You’re a strong kid. You can get through this.** _No! I can’t Gold-san! Because I’m not- IT HURTS GOLD!!_ **Ethan. Calm down. I’m coming to get you. Just hold on.**

Why had he said that? Why did he want to protect the younger boy so much? It was stupid. In the Circus it was basically everyone for themselves. So why was he helping Ethan? It just didn’t make much sense. It was just confusing. Gold took off out of the room. If Gold was correct, Ethan was in that room. The damn room where the Chairman had attacked him. Gold clenched his fists and quickened his pace. The Chairman was going down.

“Crystal. C’mon. We can’t stop the Chairman by ourselves.” Brendon said in a whiney voice. “I already told you. I don’t want to get anyone else involved. If we end up losing then we’ll be trapped in that Circus or end up dead. I don’t want that.” Crystal told Brendon sharply. “But it could help us out if we got our friends.” May said. Crystal let out a small huff. “I already said no. Why is it so hard for you two to get that?” Crystal asked, slightly annoyed. “Well I don’t care what you say. Imma get our friends to help.” Brendon said as he ran ahead.

It was lucky that their friends lived nearby, it had only taken a few minutes for Brendon to round up a few friends. “Ya see, this is Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Wally, Ben and Summer.” Brendon said as he pointed at his friends. Each of them were only kids, much like Crystal and her friends. Crystal stared at them. Carefully studying all of them.  
Dawn had dark blue hair and dark green eyes and was wearing a stupid winter jacket with a skirt. God was this kid dumb. Lucas had black hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Much more reasonable than Dawn seemed. Barry had blond hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and red pants.  
Hilda and Hilbert were siblings, they both had brown hair. Hilda had blue eyes and was wearing shorts and a white shirt. Hilbert had brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Wally was a strange kid, he had Chartreuse coloured hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants.  
Ben and Summer were childhood friends and both had brown hair and brown eyes. Ben was wearing a red shirt and shorts while Summer was wearing a yellow shirt and shorts. Crystal was unsure of how these people were going to help them. “Well let’s get going then.” Crystal said as she took off running. Everyone just closely followed behind her.

Gold flung open the door and jumped on the chairman. “LEAVE ‘IM ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I’M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU HURTIN’ US ALL THE TIME!!” Gold yelled as he begin to hit the Chairman with the bloody table leg. Ethan quickly squirmed away out of the Chairman’s grip when Gold ran in. Gold savagely beat the Chairman with his weapon. When the man stopped moving he turned to face Ethan. “You okay kid?” Gold asked. Ethan slowly nodded his head. As far as Gold could tell Ethan only had a few minor cuts on his arms. “Let’s get going now.” Gold said as he held out his hand. “L-look out! Behind you!” Ethan shouted. Gold was confused and started to turn around when he got hit in the head with something sharp.  
Ethan let out a scream as Gold fell to the ground, blood gushing out of a wound on his head. The Chairman reached out and grabbed Ethan by his hood. “PUT ME DOWN!!” Ethan screamed as he struggled to break away. The Chairman laughed and brought the knife to Ethan’s throat. “You’re going to pay little one.” The Chairman said, chuckling.

Black stared at Red and reached out to touch Red’s hand. “Are you real?” Black asked softly. For some reason, Black just couldn’t believe that Red was real. “Look kid. I’m as real as you are and this suffering we’re all going through.” Red stated as he yanked his hand away. He didn’t want Black to touch him. “I… I’m so-sorry…” Black mumbled as he looked away, feeling sheepish. “Don’t worry about it Black. I just rather not be touched. It seems that you’re the only one who can see me.” Red said as he put his arms behind his head. “Yea… I’m the only one who heard you call my name also.” Black pointed out. “That’s true. There must be a reason why.” Red said as he frowned. “Well. Maybe it’s just another one of my abilities. Y’know, like how I can see one’s past and see how one will die.” Black said as he smiled slightly. “Our abilities… We each seem to have one. Yet… Some of us don’t understand them.” Red stated as he closed his eyes. “But… We’ll understand them soon enough. Each of us were brought here for a reason and each of our powers will be needed.”

Ethan was silent now, he had curled up into a ball. Now he was waiting to die. The pain that the Chairman had inflected on him was too much for the eight year old to bear. Ethan let out a small moan of pain before he started to cry. _I hate this…! I hate this…! I want to go home…!_ Without Gold around Ethan felt frightened. Normally Ethan could feel if someone was alive or dead but at this moment, Ethan couldn't sense if Gold was dead or alive. _Someone save me…!_

Diamond watched the other kids play around and chat. Suddenly the Chairman appeared again. Quickly everyone fell silent. It seemed that he didn’t return with Ethan, so that mean either he was looking for a new victim or he was letting Ethan rest. “White, get over here!” The Chairman yelled. White stood up and walked over to him. And with that the Chairman and White left. Everyone went back to playing and chatting.

Down the hall the man and White walked; they passed empty cages and dark rooms. Finally they stopped. The man ordered White to sit in a chair. White did as she was told and looked around the room. It was a small room with only a small lamp giving light. There was a desk with two chairs on either side, a small bookcase was off to the side, the paint was peeling and there was rust coloured stuff on the wall. The man picked up a small item. White noticed that it was a knife. White’s eyes widened. The man stepped closer. “N-no…” White whispered. “Don’t worry White. This won’t take too long.” He said. White let out a shrill scream as the man let the knife lose on her chest.

It was hard to think, it just hurt to think. Gold couldn’t open his eyes no matter how hard he tried. It was just so damn exhausting. _Ethan… What about Ethan?_ Gold knew he had to contact Ethan, just to see if he was okay.

 **Ethan… You… Okay…? Safe…?** _Gold-san…? Are you alright?_ **Tired… Work… No…** _Gold-san… I’m fine but… I’m worried about you now. Where are you?_ **Don’t… Know… No… Can’t…** _Gold…?_ **Fine… Try… Head… Hurts…**

Ethan was now very worried about Gold, he forced himself to get up. He looked around the room and saw a few towels. Ethan decided that he would use some to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t exactly a great plan but it was the only one Ethan could come up with. “Aah… Gold-san is so reckless… He could have avoided all of this…” Ethan said with a sigh. Saving the older boy would be hard.

“This is just getting plain depressing…” Platinum mumbled. “It’s the way this life works. He comes and kills us. It’s not like we can get away.” Ruby stated. “Ugh… Stop bein’ so depressin’.” Lyra said as she sat down on the floor. “Usually you’re the one being depressing and annoying.” Emerald pointed out. “It’s true. You can’t blame us for being depressing when you’re the one who was doing it first.” Yellow said. “Ugh… I ain’t gonna do anythin’ now…” Lyra muttered as she closed her eyes.

“I don’t understand. We just can’t seem to get through this…” N said softly. “We’ll figure this out soon enough.” Sapphire said. “No. We’re not going to be able to get through this. We’ll never figure this out!” Diamond cried out. “Now I understand that you guys are upset but you can’t just give up like this.” Fire said softly. “Yea! You guys gotta be strong and be able to get through this! Or else we’re all gonna be doomed!” Leaf said sharply.  
“It sounds like I’m not the only one who has figured out what we need to do.” Red said as he smiled. “It’s not going to help.” Black stated. “What do you mean?” Red asked confused. “As long as Silver isn’t helping… We’re all going to lose.” Black answered. “What does Silver have to do with our escape?’ Red asked. “You see… Silver kills Gold. And without Gold, we are screwed.”


	9. Killing The Poison

It wasn’t like Silver didn’t want to help, it was more that he didn’t know how to help. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine without his help. It didn’t matter anyways. As soon as Gold came to get them out Silver would just go with him. It didn’t matter.

“Look at Silver… He seems to upset.” Blue said with a frown. “Why would he be upset? His precious boyfriend is just fine.” Green spat out. “No need to be so mean Green. I get that you’re annoyed by his worrying about Gold but you can’t act like this.” Blue said sharply. Green scoffed and crossed his arms. “He isn’t helping, so it doesn’t matter.”

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. They were all going to die. Gold closed his eyes and fought back tears. This was how it was going to end. He couldn’t even save any of his friends. He was just plain worthless. What was he to do now? Nothing was going to help…

_Gold! Gold! Gold are you there?!_

Gold was startled. Was that Silver’s voice he had just heard?

 _Gold! Goddammit! Answer me!_ **‘Ey Silvy~ What’s up?** _Don’t you fucking ‘What’s up’ me! Tell me what the fuck is going on!_ **Oh it’s just fine Silvy. I’m on the ground dying. Oh did I mention that I fucking suck at saving people?** _Gold. Don’t say that._ **But it’s true. I suck at this Silvy. I couldn’t come and save you. I’m useless.** _You did just fine Gold. You’ll be fine. Don’t you dare fucking die on my now! Don’t you dare make me cry again you bastard!_ **‘Ey. That’s the Silvy I know and love. Don’t ya worry. I’ll be fine as soon as Ethan comes and helps me.** _You better be you idiot._

Silver breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that other than bleeding, Gold was just fine. _Fucking idiot… He had me scared…_ Silver closed his eyes before slumping to the ground. With the way things were going Silver might be called a softy. If that happened people were going to die. “He better come back…” Silver muttered under his breath.

Ethan slowly made his way down the maze of hallways. He had no idea where he was going. His only task at the moment was to rescue Gold. Why had he even said that? He was only eight! Gold happened to be older by three years. It was kind of funny. Only earlier it has been the other way around. With Gold trying to rescue Ethan. Life was funny that way.  
Why had this happened? Why did it have to be this way? It just didn’t make any sense. Had Black seen this? Was this his new fate? It wasn’t fair. Gold felt tears start to burn his eyes. This wasn’t what he wanted! He promised Silver. He had promised himself.

Diamond started at Black, it seemed that the other boy was back to sketching. Diamond often wondered what Black saw and why he sketched so often. It was strange. The many sketches that Black often made showed scenes that had a lot of details. Often the subjects of the sketches were the very children in the Dark Woods Circus, he showed their past and it seemed their very future. Black’s ability was odd yet interesting.

Green was bored now. Blue had decided to yell at him for insulting Silver. It wasn’t even that bad. He was used to being yelled at by Blue. Fuck it was so normal now. The suffering, the fucking tasteless food and even the deaths. Yea. The deaths were so normal now. It felt strange when someone wasn’t killed. _Fuck the circus. Fuck it all. We just want to go back home…_

“What ‘cha doin’?” Lyra asked as she stared at Black. Black barely even lifted his head to acknowledge her presence. Lyra was now feeling a bit annoyed that her question hadn’t been answered. “What ‘cha sketchin’?” Lyra asked as she stared at Black’s sketchbook. Black quickly slammed it shut, not wanting anyone seeing it unless he wanted them to. “Geez, what’s the matter with ya today? Why are ya bein’ so grumpy?” Lyra asked. Black ignored her and decided to see how she would die.  
It only took a few seconds before Black started to frown. This girl, Lyra, was so odd. Her death. Nothing of it made much sense. Black could barely even see it. Was he losing his ability? If the Chairman found out, would he be killed? Oh great. That was such a great thought. Black let out a small scoff and opened his sketchbook again. Lyra just sat down across from Black and watched him work on his latest scene.

Shit. Shit. At this rate it would take forever to get to the damn Circus. God. This was just so fucking stupid. It had surprised Crystal that when there was a much bigger group it took more than twice the fucking time to reach the Circus. Goddammit. Why had she ever agreed to let these people come? Oh that was right. She didn’t. Fucking Brendon decided for her. Crystal let out a sighed and muttered under her breath.  
“You seem mad.” Brendon said softly. Oh just great, just _fucking_ great. The one was had gotten on her nerves was _talking_ to her. Crystal forced a smile and quickly said that she was just fine. God Brendon was like Gold in so many ways. Same fucking annoying attitude, same fucking annoying way of talking, same fucking annoying grin, same fucking everything. This was so fucking annoying. If she had to take anymore Crystal would surely kill Brendon and some of the other kids that had joined. Just fucking great.

It was slow moving down the many different hallways. Ethan had no idea where he was. Ethan was totally lost. No surprise there. Ethan never had been outside his own small hometown. This was just insane. Ethan glanced around, trying so hard to find that familiar room. It had to be around here somewhere. Ethan let out a sigh and decided to check on Gold.

 _Gold~! Ooohhh Gold~!_ **‘Ey there Ethan! What’s up?** _Just checking up on ya. It seem you haven’t died yet._ **Nope~ I’m perfectly fine~ Just tired oh and I have such a killer headache now. It’s kind of funny. You’re here tryin’ to get me now. Haha. Just earlier it was the other way around.** _I know that Gold-san. Just uh… Just don’t do anything too stupid. Anyways, I think I’m close to the room now._ **I think I heard ya so I think yer right.** _Haha. Okay then. I’ll be there soon enough. If you can talk then call out when you think I’m close enough._ **Okay then~! Roger that Ethan-kun~!** _Seriously, are you always this hyper?_ **Pretty much~! Hehe…**

Finally. The waiting was over. Gold started to grin once again. Oh shit that hurt. That hurt. Oh well. The pain couldn’t last forever. Fuck. Waiting was boring. No matter how much Gold tried he could do anything interesting. He was just stuck looking at the damn room. Oh yes, the blood covered walls. Oh interesting. Not. How many times had a kid been taken in here to be killed? Gold shuddered at the thought. Talk about knowing when you’re screwed. It wouldn’t be too long now. Then what? What was there to do next? Escape wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Fuck. That was a downer. What a great ‘hero’ he was. Couldn’t even take down the enemy. Oh well. Next time he’d be ready.  
The footsteps were much closer now. “Hey… Hey… Ethan…? Is that you…?” Gold asked with a frown. Fuck that hurt too. Oh fuck that hurt. Goddammit. Frowning hurt, talking hurt just doing anything fucking hurt. The door open. Oh god. Gold was never happier to see the younger boy before. “Goddammit. What the hell took ya so long?!” Gold hissed as he sat up, the movement made him feel dizzy. “Aah…! Gold! Careful! You’re still bleeding!” Ethan cried out as he hurried to press the towels against Gold’s head. “Fuck! That hurts!” Gold shouted. “Aah… So sorry… But uh… We should be more quiet. Just in case…” Ethan said softly. “Well fuck them. If they come they come. I’ll fucking break his neck.” Gold said in a low voice. Ethan sighed, Gold wasn’t going to listen to reason at this point. At least they were safe. For now…

Someone was tapping. It was so fucking annoying. Fuck it pissed off Silver. Why would someone be fucking tapping on the cage’s bars?! Like seriously, who the fuck did that? Silver crossed his arms and let out a huff. Fuck. If he ever found out who was doing it, Silver would skin them alive and feed them to Green.  
Fire was tapping out a rhythm. It wasn’t exactly anything to be truthful. Just boredom mixed with worry. Fire often started tapping on things when he was nervous or worried. Being here was no difference. _Tap, tap, tap._ Fire paused slightly and looked around the cage. The others were just as bored as he was it seemed. _Tap, tap, tap,_ **clang!** Fire hit the bar harder than he expected. His heart was pounding now. Was someone going to hurt him? It didn’t seem like anyone noticed. Fire wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Fire could sense some annoyance hanging in the air. _Why are these people so angry? Shouldn’t they be happy to be alive?_ It just didn’t make much sense to him but then again, Fire never really understood other people very well.

This was boring. So boring. Lyra wouldn’t stop watching Black. It just creeped him out. Out of all the kids here she was the scariest one. Lyra talked about death and killing as if it was such an amazing thing. It made Black feel so awful for his ability. To see deaths. To see how they would happen. God the world was cruel. “Mhm… Are you going to leave anytime soon?” Black asked, for once not stuttering. That meant he was getting better at talking, right? “Well I’m bored. And there’s nothin’ else to do. You are the most interesting person here.” Lyra said as he looked at Black with curious eyes. Damn she made Black so upset.  
“Show me what yer sketchin’.” Lyra said as she reached for Black’s sketchbook. The young boy once again slammed it shut. “Don’t touch it.” Black said in a low voice. The sketchbook was like his life. He never went anywhere without it. He had so many scenes sketched out. All were very important to him. All held so much value to him. Lyra would never understand it. Lyra started to pout slightly. It was such a childish act, and not fit for this place Black decided as he stood up and moved away from the girl. “Yer gonna pay…” Lyra hissed as he walked past.

God it was boring. There had to be something more to do. Leaf let out a sigh and started to pick at her nails. Suddenly Lyra came bounding over. “Hey. What’s up Short stuff?” Leaf asked with a smile. Lyra let out a cry of outrage. “Oh. Did something happen?” Leaf asked as she frowned slightly. It wasn’t very often that Leaf saw Lyra this upset. Lyra nodded her head. “Tell me what happen Sweetie.” Leaf said as she sat down.  
After hearing Lyra story Leaf started to think. There had to be a way to get Black’s sketchbook. “It would be better to grab it and see what he sketches in that awful book.” Leaf said as she stared at the horribly ratty old sketchbook. Lyra nodded. “But we can only get it from ‘im if he’s sleepin’ or distracted.” Lyra said with a sigh. “Then we’ll come up with a distraction.” Leaf said as she started to smirk. Yes. This plan would work.

“You know. I heard that there’s a traitor among us.” Leaf said as she looked over at Blue and Green. “A traitor? What do you mean by that?” Green asked. “I’ve heard that someone is telling the Chairman all the wrongs we do.” Leaf said as she held back a smile. “W-what? How is that possible? I mean… We’ve been yelled at much more than usual but why would someone do that?” Blue asked with a puzzled look on her face. The puzzled look suited the young brunette. “Who knows. Maybe the Chairman is promising not to kill them.” Leaf said softly.

“Yeah! There’s a traitor ‘round here! That’s why we’ve been gettin’ yelled at more!” Lyra exclaimed. It was strange. What Lyra said actually made sense. It was odd. “Are you serious?” Yellow asked in a small voice. “It really sounds weird.” Emerald said as he frowned. “Why else would the Chairman know all ‘bout what we did.” Lyra said.

The rumors spread fast. Soon everyone knew about it. It caused all of them but Lyra and Leaf great distress. Everyone would stare at each other and stayed away from one another. It had only been a half an hour since Lyra and Leaf told the first people. Within an hour and a half the Chairman came and was talking to Sapphire in a hushed voice. Leaf watched as Sapphire began to point at some of the other kids in the cage. This was getting interesting. Leaf elbowed Ruby’s side. “What the hell?!” Ruby hissed. “Look. Look at Sapphire.” Leaf whispered. Ruby looked at Sapphire and was shocked. What was Sapphire doing?! Was she the traitor?!  
After Sapphire was finished talking to the Chairman Ruby walked over. He seemed upset. “What’s wrong with ya Ruby?” Sapphire asked as she tilted her head. She hadn’t ever really seen him anger while Gold was gone. “You fucking bitch! I’m going to end you!” Ruby yelled at he lunged at Sapphire. Sapphire let out a shrill scream as Ruby began his assault.  
Ruby threw punch after punch at Sapphire all while she was screaming. Without arms, there wasn’t much the young girl could do to protect herself. Almost everyone ran over to watch, Black was included and left his sketchbook on the ground. Ruby was really getting Sapphire good. She was all bloodied and it looked like her nose was broken. Ruby finally left Sapphire’s face alone and decided to attack her chest. It was just insane. With a sickening crack the other knew that Ruby had broken a rib or two. Sapphire howled in pain, tears were streaming down her blood covered face. Ruby finally decided to end his attack, he grabbed Sapphire throat and began to choke the life out of her.  
Black was watching the scene horrified. This was the way Sapphire was set to die. Killed by the one she loved. It was just so saddening to see. Black could feel his heart breaking. He had hoped that there would be more time. No. This was the end. Sapphire kicked at Ruby but still he kept his grip iron tight. Soon it would be over.  
Lyra quickly grabbed the sketchbook off the ground and gave a thumbs up to Leaf. The two of them hurried over to a corner and opened it up. The sketchbook held many grotesque scenes of people or animal in ways of death. Many were very graphic. “Shit. What the hell is wrong with this kid?” Leaf asked as her nose wrinkled up in disgust. “He’s such a freak.” Lyra said. Suddenly the sound behind them died down. It seemed as if no one else was left. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing with Black’s sketchbook?!”

After the bleeding had stopped and Ethan had made sure that Gold’s blood lost wasn’t life threatening the two of them had headed off to try and find the keys. Or at least anything to help them out. After about half an hour of searching and coming up with nothing they stopped to rest. “Maybe we could just leave. Y’know, just you and me.” Ethan suggested. Gold stopped to think about that idea. Yeah. It sounded nice. But not. He couldn’t. He wasn’t going to leave without Silver. “As much as I like they idea I can’t leave.” Gold asked as he ruffled Ethan’s hair. Ethan let out a small shriek and moved back. Gold was startled by the sound Ethan made and pulled away. Ethan stared up at Gold with eyes full of fear. What had made Ethan react this way? Gold started to wonder just how much Ethan had actually went through before he came to the circus.

The others stared silently at Sapphire’s unmoving body. It was hard to even comprehend what had just happened. One of their own had just killed one of them. Shock was all over everyone’s face. It just… Didn’t seem real. This couldn’t be happening… Yet it was. Platinum draped herself over the body and began to weep. Everyone else was just standing there in shock. Ruby had already took off and retreated into a corner. Diamond was silent. He didn’t know what he was to do. Diamond got on his knees and rubbed Platinum’s back.

The girls looked over and saw a boy they hadn’t seen before. They both froze and just stared at him, unblinking. The boy seemed to be very impatient. “Well?” He asked. “Well what?” Lyra asked as she tilted her head. “What the hell are you two doing with Black’s sketchbook? Do you have an answer or not?” The boy asked as he glared at the two of them. The boy had blazing crimson eyes. “W-we were just looking at it.” Leaf said softly. Lyra stared at boy, completely unfazed. “Who the hell are ya? Why are ya here? Yer a spirit. Ya shouldn’t be here.” Lyra said sternly.  
Red stared at the two girls. It was actually an surprise when the girl with brown hair and brown eyes called him a spirit. Red just didn’t know what she meant by that. “Excuse me?” Red asked as he frowned. “Yer a spirit. I can sense that yer a spirit.” The girl said as she glared at Red. “Lyra-chan… Stop…” The other girl with brown hair and blue eyes said as she grabbed Lyra’s arm.. The girl named Lyra shoved the other off of her. “Stay outta this Leaf. Yer a spirit. Spirits shouldn’t be here. What is yer business here?” Lyra asked. Red was silent. What the heck was this girl talking about?! She didn’t make any sense whatsoever. “Once again. Excuse me?” Red said as his eyes narrowed. Lyra let out an overdramatic sigh. “Yer a fucking spirit. I can sense that. Yer a goddamn ghost.” Lyra hissed out. God, this girl was even more annoying than Gold. “I’m sorry… I don’t understand.” Red said flatly.

Ethan sat away from Gold, curled up in a corner. The act that Gold had done greatly _disturbed_ him. But Ethan wasn’t sure why. It was just a simple action, an act of affection. So why had Ethan let out that shriek? It didn’t make much sense. It seemed that Ethan would have to dig into his past to figure this one out. But how was he to do that? Gold wouldn’t understand. Gold wouldn’t help. “Hey… Are you okay buddy?” Gold asked. Ethan just shook his head. No. No he wasn’t okay. He was scared out of his wits. A simple action had scared him so much. That wasn’t normal. “Just take all the time you need.” Gold said softly. Upon hearing those words Ethan started to weep silently. Not for the kindness Gold had offered but for the fact that Ethan had felt that _someone_ had died.


	10. Looking To The Past

Looking back Ethan realized something. His ‘ability’ had been with him since he was a young child. He was too young to understand it fully at the time he had first used it. Ethan had been an exceptional child. Learning to speak at barely five weeks old. Many were surprised by his gifts to understand most of what went on around him and his abilities to walk and talk so early on. Yes. His family came from all over to see him. The gifted child.  
His family hadn’t know about his other ‘gift’. It happened when he was barely two months old. Ethan had only met his maternal grandma a few times. But he had woken up during the night, feeling great sadness. He just knew. He just knew. He got out of his crib and walked over to his mother’s and father’s room. “Granma died.” Ethan said as he climbed in with his parents. “Hmm…? What are you talking about Honey?” Ethan had remember that his mother and father had asked him what he meant and how he knew. He remembered telling them that he just knew. His mother tried to convince him that it was a bad dream. The morning came. Revealing the chilling fact that what Ethan had said was true.

The feeling of sadness only seemed to come when someone he was close to or related to died. Ethan just didn’t understand how or why the sadness came, he just _felt_ it. Ethan remembered at the age of two years old he had a younger brother. Once he adored so greatly. His name was Hibiki, he had shinning golden eyes. Ethan just was overjoyed about being an older brother. Never had he known about such happiness before. Ethan spent so many of his days just playing with his younger brother. After Ethan reached the age of four a tragedy happened. It really wasn’t expected. It just happened. Ethan woke up with a great pain in his heart. There was a great wave of sadness and then the tears started to stream down. He knew deep down inside him that he had lost his beloved brother at only the age of two.

The next time such sorrow occurred was when Ethan happened to turn five when his mother had had another child, a daughter this time named Kotone. His mother had such bad luck. Losing two children in less than a year. Kotone had only been four months old.  
Ethan had shaken his head and struggled to come to terms with such sadness. Why had he of all people been cursed with such an ability? What had he done to deserve this pain? It never made any sense to Ethan. It probably never would. Ethan had spent so many days trying to figure things out when sadness hit him again. He lost both of his parents.

At the age of six Ethan had met Lyra, her parents deciding to adopt the poor boy. Ethan had learn about such horrible things when he had lived there. For only about a year and a half had Ethan stayed there. A year and a half of torture and abused he faced before coming to the Dark Woods Circus. Innocence was taken away of the course of the year and a half. Yet still Ethan managed to remain cheerful and so sweet. He never became bitter or hateful. He loved Lyra’s parents all the same.

After a year and a half of abuse Ethan met Crystal. The young girl had talked about a place where he could have fun and not suffer from any sadness. Excited Ethan had gathered up Lyra, Fire and Leaf to head out. Yes. It was Ethan’s fault there were there.

Ethan had arrived at the Circus much earlier with his friends. They were kept behind to be checked out for abilities and abnormalities. Ethan remembered that he had stayed by the Chairman the longest. No not actually. He was forced to stay by that man. There was a reason why Ethan was always the one who followed the rules without questions. Yes. And that reason was because of that man.

Shortly after Ethan turned eight he and his friends were allowed to go to the cages. Oh that still didn’t keep Ethan safe. No. He just wasn’t safe. Abuse. So much abuse. Oh yes, the Chairman still abused him even thought he was in the cage.

“Ethan…?” Gold asked softly. It seemed like the younger boy was deep in thought yet was shivering a lot. The younger boy didn’t respond. Oh just great. It seemed like Gold had to take care of the younger boy. Just fucking great. “Listen up Ethan. You’re gonna answer me right now.” Gold said as he crossed his arms. There still wasn’t an answer. What the hell was the younger boy thinking of?! Gold let out a small huff and decided to read the other’s mind, in a few minutes he regretted that deeply.

Hands. There was hands all over. God how Ethan hated hands. It just made Ethan want to curl up and die when he thought about it. His past wasn’t too happy but being here still wouldn’t break him. He had to be strong, yes being strong was good. When Ethan felt someone grab his shoulders he screamed.  
Gold quickly let his arms drop as he backed away. The younger boy was obviously distressed and needed some kind of help or comfort. It was getting a bit hard with Ethan struggling against almost any form of contact. Gold reached out his hand and slowly stoked the younger’s cheek. “Shh… Shh… It’s okay Ethan…” Gold whispered as he pulled the other into a hug. Ethan just let out a small whimper and buried his face into Gold’s chest.

Red stared at Lyra and Leaf. “That’s Black’s sketchbook. You shouldn’t be touching it.” Red said sternly. Lyra just started to glare at Red. He hadn’t given her an answer and it was pissing her off. “Why are ya here?! Did you fucking die and come to haunt us?!” Lyra asked with a hiss. Red laughed bitterly. He had actually wished he was dead at many times but he had to go on for his friends. “I’m alive. I’m just here somehow, able to see and speak.” Red said. Leaf stopped to think, she had seen someone in a cage nearby who kind of looked like the boy. Leaf’s eyes widened as she realized who it was. “R-Red!” Leaf exclaimed and looked relieved. Red was confused, how did she know his name? Why was she so happy?

Black was now searching for his sketchbook, it troubled him that he couldn’t find it. Black let out a small growl of annoyance. That sketchbook was his life. Not only did it have his sketches, it also had some song lyrics he had been writing. This was just great. Black let out a small huff before starting to pout.  
Silver had been watching Black intently. It was a bit interesting to see the younger boy so helpless and lost looking. It was exactly like Silver was happy about this, he just was slightly enjoying this. It meant he wasn’t the only one who was distressed or worried. Others were like him and it felt good to know this. It had only taken a few minutes for Silver to figure out what the other was looking for. Silver didn’t want to speak up and tell Black that he knew someone took it. There wasn’t any need for any more fighting.

The Circus was seeming so much farther away than normal. It was annoying. Crystal hurried down the small path. “It’s this way.” Crystal whispered to the others. They followed her without question. How could they be this trusting? For all they knew she could be tricking them and leading them to their deaths. It was just plain ridiculous. No one could be this trusting. Crystal felt so bad, she could be leading these people to their deaths for all she knew.

It had only taken a few minutes for Gold to calm Ethan down. Now they were walking again, trying to find the way out. Gold was just spending most of this time muttering or swearing. It was a bit annoying. “Can’t you do anything more productive?” Ethan asked as he glared at the older male. Gold let out a scoff before turning away from Ethan. “I don’t see you doing anything to help.” Gold hissed. “Actually I have been trying to think of an effective way of getting out of here while being able to get everyone else out.” Ethan said. Gold was a bit startled, never before had he seen Ethan speak like that. It was a very confident voice and he seemed so sure of himself. It was a major change from a few minutes ago. Gold was silent and decided not to question it. It was better to continue on.

It was odd, it had seemed to taken them weeks to reach the cursed Circus. Crystal let out a small sigh as she entered the tent. It was strange, at first she thought about trying to contact Gold but decided against it. All she really did care about was finding the others. These kids just followed behind her silently. Not one dared to speak up.  
So this was the accursed Circus Crystal had spoken of. It didn’t seem to be too bad truthfully. There was a few stalls and mainly empty cages when they had arrived. It felt like no one was home. Brendon started to hum softly as he looked around at the place. It didn’t seem as bad as Crystal had described it. Maybe she just didn’t know what she was talking about.

As they walked down the hall they heard the sound of footsteps. “Wait here.” Gold hissed as he grabbed a metal pole off the ground. He was going to see who the hell dared to come by. There was voices that Gold didn’t recognize. Anger filled Gold’s body, he hated that there was people just walking around. God it was so damn annoying. As soon as the voices came closer Gold swung the metal pole down. There was a sickening crack as the pole made contact with the person’s head. _Shit. Shit._ There was blood pouring out now. _Shit. Shit. Why had this happened again? Shit. Shit._ Gold backed away as he heard someone yell at him. _Shit. Shit._  
Lucas bent down and checked on Wally, Barry was busy yelling out a string of curses at the attacker. The young boy was unconscious and bleeding quite heavily for the head. It had just been a bunch of dumb luck. Just some dumb luck. Dawn came over and stroked the younger male’s face. “Shh… It’ll be okay…” She whispered softly. The small group of four had decided to go on ahead and check if it was safe. It seemed that their choice was wrong. “Fuck. We have to head back and tell the others.” Barry spat out. It was unusual to see Barry this upset. “But what about Wally? We cannot just simply carry him along. He might get more hurt if we move him.” Dawn said as he glanced up at him. “Then we’ll leave him here.” Barry said as he crossed his arms, upset with what had happened. “Oh, no. We cannot do that. We have to help him. If we leave him…” Lucas said as he looked around with a worried look on his face.

Red’s eyes widened as he finally remembered Leaf. This was a girl from his hometown. Red quickly scowled at Leaf, making the younger girl shrink back. “So it seems that ya two know each other.” Lyra said with a grin. Red let out a small grunt before glaring at Lyra. Lyra shrugged her shoulders. “This sketchbook. It holds something important.” Leaf said softly. Red looked at the other with a curious look on his face. Before ever coming to the Circus Leaf had been a young child of about six years old. She had a wonderful talent for just knowing things. Whether it was about where a missing object was or what would be on a test. “What do you mean by that?” Red asked. “I can just feel it. There’s something important in this sketchbook. Something that will help us escape.” Leaf said as she looked up at the ceiling.

It was boring. Being here was boring. Green just couldn’t stand this anymore. They were losing more and more today it seemed. Just a few minutes ago Yellow and Emerald had left, they hadn’t returned yet. Blue was chewing her bottom lip nervously. The younger two headed kid meant a lot to them. She knew other felt comforted by Yellow’s abilities to know things. Other just felt comforted by Emerald’s toughness, despite being younger than most of them. It truly was distressing to not have them here. “They’ll be back.” Green said, finally breaking the silence that had been occurring since the death of Sapphire. “Yeah. They’ll be back…” Blue said as he smiled weakly.

The wave of sadness hit Ethan hard, it made him gasp in shock. Falling to his knees from the pain in his chest Ethan began to cry. “Hey. What’s wrong buddy?” Gold asked as he rubbed the younger boy’s back. “I-it’s nothing…” Ethan mumbled. Gold wouldn’t understand. No one ever understood this. Gold was busy trying to think of what to do when Ethan spoke up again. “Someone’s dead.” Gold stared at the blue eyed child before pulling him into a hug. So they had lost another. It had to happen sooner or later. Ethan was now silent, he closed his eyes and for a moment Gold thought he had fallen asleep. “You still awake?” Gold asked. Ethan nodded his head before burying his face in Gold’s chest once again.

They had once again spilt up into a smaller group, Crystal had taken along Hilda, Hilbert, Ben and Summer with her. It was time they learned the dark secrets of this Circus. It was hard to leave Brendon and May alone but they said it would be fine, they would wait for the other four to return. It hadn’t been too long until Summer asked a question. “Where are they?” It was a startling surprise to Crystal. No one had dared to say anything until now. It was troubling to not know what to say. “Tell me. Where are they?” Summer asked again, her tone becoming hardened. “They should be in the cages or out with the chairman.” Crystal replied before smiling. Summer didn’t seem satisfied with the answer. “Where are they?!” Summer asked, letting out a low growl this time. It was surprising to see this side of the normally quiet and gentle girl. “I… I don’t understand the question.” Crystal confessed before turning away. “Our friends. They came here. Where are they?!” Summer hissed. Ben seemed to be silent as he stared at the ground. “Our friends! Kate and Keith came here! Where are they?!” Summer asked in a shrill voice. Crystal shrunk back. She had only met two kids named that once at the Circus. They were quickly gotten rid of. Sent to who knows where. “They’re not here anymore.” Crystal mumbled. Summer let out a pained cry before jumping at Crystal. “WHY DIDN’T YOU PROTECT THEM?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE?!” Summer asked as tears filled her eyes. Crystal was silent, not saying anything at all. Then Summer began her assault.

Wally’s breathing was becoming shallow now. Dawn was still mumbling comforting words to the younger male. Barry was getting impatient. “We have to leave him.” Barry said sharply. “No. We can’t.” Lucas said as he looked at Barry with pleading eyes. Barry let out a snarl and started to walk off. “Where do you think you’re going?!” Lucas shouted. “I’m going for a walk. I don’t need to see this fucking display. I don’t want to watch this fucking child die!” Barry hissed. As much as Lucas wanted to tell Barry to stay, he didn’t. He knew had had to be here with Dawn for now. “If you could, go find the others and tell them what happened.” Lucas said. Barry nodded his head and took off. Dawn stroke the younger male’s face as his chest stopped rising. In a few minutes Wally laid on the floor, dead.

It was hard to take. The info about what had happened. Soon after Wally had died, Lucas and Dawn ran after Barry to tell the news. The three of them then went to find the others. After telling May and Brendon the news the two kids went silent. “Who did it?” Brendon asked, his eyes seeming to be piercing right through their skin. “We don’t know. The attacker took off.” Lucas said as he looked at Brendon. Brendon seemed not happy with the answer proceeded to slap Lucas. Lucas let out a small cry of pain. “Hey! Don’t take your anger out on Lucas!” Barry yelled as he went to his best friend’s side. At that moment Barry knew something. He knew that if looks could kill they’d all be dead 10 times over by Brendon’s stare.

Gold and Ethan had finally started walking again. It was troubling when they finally realized where they were. They were near their cage. Suddenly they heard the sounds of a fight. Gold raced ahead, forgetting that he was still holding the blood stained pole. “Crystal?!” Gold cried out as he saw his friend being beaten by a brown haired girl.  
Crystal let out a surprised cry as she saw Gold come closer. This was it. Summer was distracted and Crystal took off running, it wasn't much and Summer would probably catch her in seconds. Summer was frustrated and grabbed the metal pole out of Gold’s hands before running after Crystal. “Summer…!” Ben shouted as he raced after them. Gold following shortly behind him. It was startling to see this. Summer was about to hit Crystal with the pole. Gold shouted out ‘No’ as he watched in horror.  
Ruby had heard Gold shout ‘No’ and turned to see what was happening. By that time Crystal had turned the tables and had the metal pole in her hands. Crystal kicked Summer in the chest and she hit the cage with a ‘thump’. Ruby was startled when Crystal ran up and began to beat the poor girl senseless with the metal pole. In a matter of minutes Crystal was covered in blood and other bits of body tissues from the young girl. Summer sat against the cage dead, her eyes opened wide in fear.


	11. Deaths Are Normal

Fucking hell. Just what the fuck happened? Did Crystal just really…? Did she just really…? No. No. This wasn’t happening. Ruby was just staring at Crystal in shock. It was then Crystal finally realized where she was. “Oh.” She said softly. Oh? Oh? OH?! What the hell was Crystal’s problem?! As far as Ruby had seen Crystal had murdered an innocent girl. Fuck. Crystal was a traitor and traitors deserved to die. “Ruby. Don’t.” Gold said as he approached. Don’t? Don’t? DON’T?! What else would he fucking do?! Gold really wasn’t the easiest person to deal with.

 **Ruby please don’t.** _She fucking murdered her. She didn’t do nothing._ **No. No. Ruby that’s not true. Summer attacked Crystal first. When I saw them Crystal was getting beaten up.** _Oh shut the fuck up Gold. You barely know anything. You’re fucking trying to give a reason to kill. She had no fucking reason to kill Summer._ **Ruby. Ruby. Stop. Stop and think this through.** _Just shut the hell up! I don’t need you telling me what to fucking do!_ **Listen up you prissy ass faggot! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN BEFORE I FUCK YOUR SHIT UP!! I think I’ve got your attention now. Anyways, where the fuck is everyone else? Pick your words wisely before I come and feed you to Green.** _Fuck you Gold._ **You’ve got till the count of three.** _Gold don’t._ **One.** _Stop._ **Two**. _Okay fine. They’re around somewhere a few were told to do some simple jobs such as greeting guests and showing them around._ **Fuck. Fuck.** _What’s wrong?_ **There’s going to be more dead bodies.**

Ethan rubbed his head. This just wasn’t helping. Hilda and Hilbert were staring at him. “Before you ask me, I’m just fine. Just a bit annoyed at not being able to handle the deaths of my close friends. Don’t you even dare ask me about it. I swear to god I will rip out your throat and eat it.” Ethan said with a snarl. Hilda just laughed. She just laughed at him. Ethan was actually shocked. Never before had someone laughed at him when he got serious. Ethan cleared his throat. “Excuse me. But what the hell do you find so funny?” Ethan asked. “You’re just so funny.” Hilda replied with a grin. Ethan let out a cry of frustration before deciding to go and sulk in a corner.

Crystal was a bit dazzled. She had just murdered Summer. But it was an act of self-defense. She hadn’t meant to kill Summer. Crystal didn’t say anything else, she didn’t move, she barely was breathing. This was just so much of a shock. This was… Insane. Crystal closed her eyes and began to think about what she had just done. She’d just killed an innocent person. But it was someone who was consumed by insanity. Surely she wouldn’t get punished for that, right? It didn’t matter. She was going to finish this once and for all.

Blue turned to look at Green. “Why do you think he let us out?” Blue asked as she bit her lip. Green shrugged his shoulders. It was definitely different. The sunlight was much too bright and the kids weren’t used to it. Green and Blue had been sent to greet guests while Diamond and Silver were ordered to work at some stands. Where Platinum, N and Black went were unknown but Ruby was told to stay in the cage with Leaf, Lyra and Fire. No one was too happy about this. It was a bit disturbing to be stuck doing these stupid jobs. Blue looked around nervously. “Green. I’m scared.” Blue admitted softly. “Oh don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” Green said as he hugged her. Blue let out a small whimper before burying her face into Green’s chest. Damn it had been such a long time since Green and Blue had done such a thing. Green’s cheeks turned pink but he didn’t say anything. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until a guest arrived. “Hello and welcome to the Dark Woods Circus. I’m Green and this is Blue. We’ll be your guides for today. How may we help you?”

Ugh. This was just so boring. “Do you want to get anything else?” Silver asked with an annoyed sigh. This wasn’t fun. Silver was serving a kid at a stall that held food. It mostly had sweets and other gross stuff. The kid stopped to think. “Do you have any cotton candy?” He asked. Silver held back the urge to snap at the kid. Of course they had cotton candy, it was on the damn menu. “Yes we do. Will that be all sir?” Silver asked. “Uh yeah.” The kid answered. “That’ll be $15.45 please do not take long there are other people behind you.”  
Diamond stared at Silver, it seemed that he wasn’t having much fun. But then again, how could one have fun at the Dark Woods Circus? Diamond let out a sigh and let his head hit the wooden frame of his stall. “Excuse me.” Came a small voice. Diamond looked up. Standing in front of him was a young child, no younger than six years old. He was all alone. “Hello. How may I help you?” Diamond asked with a smile. “I’m a bit lost. If you’d be so kind as to show me the nearest place out…” The young boy said. “Did you come here with your parents?” Diamond asked. The boy stopped to think. “Well I was with my parents and sister a few minutes ago. I must have taken a wrong turn.” The boy admitted. Diamond smiled. “I’ll help you find your parents.”

Kris had been walking along, in a short little while she had lost sight of her younger brother and their parents. It was pretty troubling to Kris. It wasn’t like she had meant to lose her family. It just happened. Kris let out a sigh and began to look around. Her younger brother, Hiro, would most likely be off at some food stands or something. As for her parents… She had no idea. “Hiro! Hiro! Where are you Hiro?!” Kris called out as he looked around nervously. This Circus didn’t seem so friendly all of a sudden. “Are you lost?” A voice asked Kris. “Well no. Actually yes. Wait. Maybe. I’m not sure.” Kris answered. “I’ll take you to the main tent, your parents might look for you there.” The person said.

“Ew. This is so gross.” N said as he frowned at this mess. “Shit. Why do we have to do this?” Black asked as he pretended to puke. Platinum sighed and just stayed put on the plank she was placed on. This was getting to be highly disturbing for the kids. “That water is like so nasty.” N said as he crossed his arms. “What kind of dunk tank is this?” Black asked angrily. This was just so damn nasty. Black wouldn’t even have done this to his worst enemies. “You know what. We have to do this. We just have to.” Platinum said as a kid walked up.

The screams alerted Fire to the attack. He turned around and saw Ruby pulling at Crystal, slamming her body into the cage. Fire was confused. There was an sense of hurt and betray in the air. Crystal was screaming at Ruby to stop. It appeared that Gold and another kid were watching the scene in horror. Ruby yanked on Crystal’s hair, nearly tearing our several chunks of it. Crystal was now begging Ruby to stop the attack.  Fire didn’t move to help at all. It was like he was frozen in fear. All he could do was watch the scene play out.  
“Ruby! Ruby! Stop! Stop! Please stop!” Crystal shouted in a shrill voice. Ruby didn’t listen to Crystal at all and continued his assault. “You fucking traitor!” Ruby hissed. Gold finally took a step forward. “Hey. Hey! Prissy ass faggot. Leave her alone asshole!” Gold shouted angrily. Ruby glared at Gold but he didn’t step down. “Yer a fucking idiot. You can’t hit a girl. Oh wait. Yer  a girl yourself. So sorry. Shouldn’t you be slappin’ each other?” Gold asked with a smirk. Ruby let out a low growl. “Oh~ This pussy-cat has got a nice little growl. Can’t do shit to me though. The poor kitty-cat is in a cage~” Gold said in a mocking voice. “You’re fucking dead Gold!” Ruby snarled.

“Don’t mind Hilda…” Hilbert said softly. Ethan looked up at the male. “Don’t talk to me.” Ethan snapped. “I’m really sorry about that. Hilda doesn’t know how to talk to strangers. It’s not like she was meaning to laugh at your pain.” Hilbert softly explained. Ethan let out a scoff and glared at the older male. “What do you know?!” Ethan hissed. “I grew up knowing Hilda.” Hilbert answered. “Does it look like I really care?” Ethan asked with a scowl.

Diamond walked through the Circus, the boy trailing behind him. “Where was the last place you saw your parents?” Diamond asked as he looked around. Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I said I was lost. I don't know where I last saw my parents." Hiro said sharply. 

A young female, only around 15 years in age, had been lost in the woods for several days. Her body was rather weakened in this state and fatigue was obviously starting to set in but soon a welcoming sight comes as she weakly crawled through the tree line, light stinging her eyes for a moment but they slowly focus. A circus? Not much but there were people there that could help, at last....


	12. New Games Await Us!

The children trailed back to the main tent. The day was over and that meant it was time to rest and wait for another day to start. It wasn't what they expected. They never had expected what happened next...

The moment that Black walked into the tent and headed towards the cage he felt a bad feeling. He just felt that something was off. He hadn't had a feeling like this before. Not since his mom sold him to the Circus. Upon arriving at the cage Black screamed. Ruby was on top of Gold, just beating the crap out of him. Gold wasn't making any moves to defend himself, he was only taunting Ruby and encouraging it. This wasn't right!  
"C'mon! I know that you can do better! Bring it on Ruby! C'mon you prissy ass faggot! Do your worst! I can take it!" Gold screamed as Ruby continued to punch him. The pain didn't hurt too much, in fact Gold couldn't really feel it. It was almost as if this wasn't real. Gold closed his eyes. Only opening them when he heard Black scream.  
Ethan jumped up. Black had screamed. That could only mean that something bad was happening. Ethan hurried towards the main cages with Hilbert and Hilda following.

Walking back wasn't that big of a deal. Usually the others would just be quiet and some would run ahead. Never had anything big happened before. At least they thought that. The moment that Diamond heard the scream he just bolted. He wanted to help. He just left Hiro alone. He soon met up with N. "I guess you heard that also." N said softly. Diamond just nodded his head. What could be happening? There was still quite a few guests in the Circus. Never had a scream been this loud!

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ethan shouted at Ruby. He was ready to cry. Ruby just continued his attack. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU BIG BULLY!!" Ethan screamed as he threw himself at Ruby. Ruby stopped his attack on Gold and turned his attention to Ethan. Gold was just a bit dazzled. Had Ethan really just thrown himself at one of the most dangerous people at the Circus? It just couldn't be. Ethan stood his ground and glared at Ruby. Ethan then spoke in a clear voice. "Leave him alone you asshole."

The cries that followed were so loud. The howls of pain was just so heartbreaking. Blue knew that Ethan was being hurt then. Guests occasionally stopped and asked her and Green what the screaming was about. "Oh it's nothing. We're just trying out something for Halloween." Green lied. Having to lie hurt. But they were used to it.  
Silver was helping Platinum to the main tent. The screams alerted him to the fact that something bad was happening. Silver gritted his teeth and continued to help Platinum. He just really wanted to leave Platinum and check out what was happening but he knew that would be bad. He had to help in any way he could.

Ruby yanked Ethan up by his hair. Ethan just let out a shrill scream of pain. It hurt so badly. The pain was just too much for the younger male. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!! PLEASE STOP!!" Ethan begged as tears streamed down his face. Why wouldn't Ruby just stop?! Ruby let out a growl as he threw Ethan against the cage. Ethan was dazzled and couldn't do anything when Ruby started to beat him up.  
"Stop! Stop it Ruby!" Black shouted. It wasn't going to be any use. Ruby wouldn't stop until he was finished. Black quickly ran over to Gold. "Are you okay?" Black asked softly. Gold just didn't answer. He just stared at the ceiling of the tent. "Gold...?" Black asked, now a bit worried. "...They all die..." Gold said hoarsely. Black felt creeped out now. "What do you mean?" Black asked. "I kill them." Gold stated darkly.

The group of five had just been getting ready to find Crystal when they heard the screams. Brendon was the one who first suggested that they go find out what was making the screams...

The doors of the cage suddenly flung open. A figure was shoved in. Everyone stopped and stared. Eyes filled with curiosity looked at the newcomer. The sounds of chains really caught their attention. Gold was the first one who approached. He wasn't too sure about the newcomer. Chains usually meant bad news. He didn't speak at all, he mainly just stared. Ethan was the next to come over. "...Is she okay?" He asked. Gold just shrugged his shoulders, a small smile at his lips. 

It turned out that this newcomer wasn't only chained but her mouth was sewed shut also. Ethan wasn't too pleased by that. "How can we talk to her? How can we chat? How can we figure out her name? How will we know her ability?" Ethan asked as he stared at Gold. Gold just shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the other. He wanted to speak with her but felt like she needed some rest.  
Ethan walked over and poked the other. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey...." Ethan said as he continued to poke. The girl only gave a puzzled look before attempting to shoo the other away. "No. No. No. No. I need to understand." Ethan explained before climbing into her lap. "Ethan get off." Gold said. The girl really didn't understand what was going on. "...Ethan... I think Lyra's calling you." Gold said. Ethan jumped up and took off running. **Sorry about that! Ethan's just likes to cling to people!** The girl was startled and attempted to find the source of the voice. **Sorry. My ability is talking through my mind. Name's Gold. Oh yea, it's a two-way thing. You can talk back.** _Um... Okay then..._ **What's your name?** _My name is Rogue..._


	13. The Sneaking Suspicion!

It wasn't fair. How could this have happened? Nothing was making sense, the only thing that went through Silver's mind was what Black had told him, all that time ago. Silver did love Gold, he loved Gold so much. So why would Black say that he didn't truly love Gold? Black had to know something he didn't know. Silver sighed before glancing over at Gold. He was napping, for at least the fifth time today. Silver had no idea why the other was so tired. But he figured it'd be revealed later...

The thought stayed in his head. He couldn't get it out. Silver sighed as he attempted to do his work. "...That'll be $19.45 please." Silver muttered. Working was hard when you had other things on your mind. It wasn't long until Diamond arrived to let Silver take a break. Silver accepted the offer before leaving to take a quick rest.

Ethan stared intently at the girl named Rogue. He wished he could speak to her just like Gold could but knew that it wasn't possible. And with Gold asleep there was no real way to speak with her. "Hi. My name is Ethan. I know your name is Rogue." Ethan said cheerfully. Rogue just stared at him, looking very confused. She probably wasn't sure if she was hearing right. "Do you have an ability too? Well you have to have one to be here. Well kind of. I can't see anything wrong with you except that your mouth is sewn shut." Ethan said casually. Rogue just backed away slightly.

It was nice to sleep and rest, the warmth actually helped Silver get to sleep. It was pretty peaceful at the moment, not too many visitors at the Circus today. As soon as Silver closed his eyes he fell into a deep and dark sleep...

_**The darkness was all around. Silver couldn't see any light, it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. He could now see that he was in a room, probably the Chairman's office because it had a computer and phone. Silver walked over and attempted to find the light switch. It didn't seem to be there. Silver frowned and decided to exit the room. The first thing he heard was screams. Sharp and ear-piercing screams. Silver covered his ears. He could see a figure standing around four still bodies. Silver was confused. He saw the figure reached for someone. They screamed and struggled to get away. Silver noted that the bodies were Crystal, Platinum, Red and Green. Silver frowned, they all had blood oozing out of wounds. Stab wounds. Silver quickly glanced around and finally realized who the figure was. Silver's eyes widened. "...Gold...?!"** _

Gold groaned and sat up. His head was really aching now. He wasn't too sure why. He really couldn't remember falling asleep again. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in the cage. In fact he was in a small room that had a computer and a phone. Something told him that he should know where he was but he didn't. Gold closed his eyes and sighed. His headache would have to wait. He had to figure out where he was.

**_Gold didn't turn around. Silver was scared. He knew it was Gold. The hair, the way he stood, the way the other was screaming his name... It finally clicked that Gold was holding Lyra in one hand and a knife in the other. Was this a joke? Silver squeezed his eyes shut and opened them up again. The scene was still there. Silver could only watch in horror as Gold slit Lyra's throat. Gold reached for someone else, Silver could tell it was Fire. He was sobbing and mumbled about 'feeling fear' and some other crap. Gold dropped the knife and picked up a metal pole. It only took a few minutes before Gold smashed Fire's head in..._ **

"...What is in there?" Red asked. Leaf just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not too sure. But I can feel that there's something important." Leaf replied. Lyra frowned. She was starting to get annoyed. Leaf knew Red, but why didn't Lyra remember him? They had both lived in the same hometown. Or maybe it was from before Leaf moved there. "...What do we need to find?" Lyra asked. "I'm not too sure but there's something that will help us beat the Chairman."

**_Silver had screamed. Gold turned around to face him. A crazy look in his eyes and a creepy smile on his face. Silver felt frozen. He couldn't move at all. Gold ran over, appearing in front of Silver in a few seconds. Gold slammed Silver's head against a wall. "Gold stop! You're hurting me!" Silver screamed. Gold didn't stop. Silver could feel that something was being crushed. He heard a sickening crack as his skull broke open, leaving him as dead as the others..._ **

Silver woke up screaming. He was shivering. The dream stayed with him. Silver just sobbed as he hugged his knees. It couldn't be. It was only a dream. Gold wasn't like that. But there was something in the dream that Silver faintly remembered. Lyra had said something. She had said: " _You're the Chairman! It was you all along! Why Gold?! Stop it! You can stop this!_ "

"Hey. How are you today?" N asked as he approached Platinum. Platinum smiled warmly. "I am doing fine today and you?" She replied. N just shrugged his shoulders. "I can sense that something is up. Not that I can sense feelings and emotions. I can just feel that there's something wrong." N answered. "Maybe you are imagining it?"

The phone rang. It made Gold jump. The phone worked? Who knew! Maybe he could use it to call for help. But he'd have to wait for the phone to stop ringing. But what if this was someone who wanted to help? Gold reached for the reciever and picked it up. His voice was soft. "Hello...?"

Silver just shivered. That dream was... So real. Silver got up and headed back to the food stall. By now Diamond was probably looking for someone to trade shifts with him, since Silver had ditched his shift pretty much. "Fuck. This is just shitty. Black's stupid words are getting to me." Silver hissed. He decided to change directions and find Black.


	14. Confronting Black

It didn't take long for Silver to find Black. Black was out telling people's fortune. Of course, using his damn ability. "Black. I need to talk to you." Silver said calmly, inside he was utterly upset, his rage was boiling up. "Give me a minute Silver. I have to--" Black started to say. Silver didn't even let him finish before he grabbed Black's jacket and dragged him away.  
"Okay... One. What the hell? And two. I'm going to get in trouble." Black said as he crossed his arms. Black had really gotten annoying since he started to talk more. "Shut up. I need to talk to you about your damn ability. So shut your damn mouth before I  _murder_ you." Silver snapped. Black quickly fell silent and stared up at Silver, trying to figure something out. "What the hell are you doing?! I said I want to talk to you!" Silver shouted. "Silver. Keep quiet. We'll get in trouble and I was just... Your death has changed. I haven't had that happen in a while I mean..." Black bit his lip. "It means what?" Silver asked, now feeling terror. "It means... That... Something has changed the outcome. Meaning... Either the thing that was meant to kill you died or... Destiny has changed your fate."

Ethan stared at the newcomer, great curiosity was rising up. "What can you do? What are you doing?" Ethan asked. The young boy stared at Ethan with a slightly startled look on his face. "I... I can understand Pokemon and I'm... I'm..." The boy bit his bottom lip. "My name is Ethan! What's your name?" Ethan asked. "My name is Satoshi..." The boy whispered.

Picking up the phone was the worst thing Gold could have done. He felt sick. So damn sick. Gold had hung up the phone almost immediately after he picked it up. Gold was trying to figure things out, so far all he really knew was that he was in the Chairman's office. Gold hugged his knees and started to cry.

Leaf clutched the sketchbook tightly in her arms. "This has the thing we need. I just know it. I just--" Leaf didn't even get to finish her sentence before Silver stormed in. "You! Give that to me right now!" Silver snapped as he reached for the sketchbook. "No Silver please! We need this!" Leaf begged as she tried to keep it out of the other's reach. "Black wants it back. I had a feeling you and the damn thief took it!" Silver hissed as he yanked the sketchbook out of Leaf's hands. "Now excuse me. I have something to do."

It wasn't long until Green headed towards the cage, he had been ordered to go there. He didn't like this at all. He feared that he was going to get hurt. The Chairman was waiting for him. "There you are Green. Now come along, we got a show to put on." The Chairman said as he led the other towards the door.  
Satoshi sat in a chair, he was tied to it and couldn't escape. He didn't like this at all. Ethan stood outside the ring staring at Satoshi, a frightened look in his eyes. "Ethan! Please help!" Satoshi begged as he tugged at his restraints. Ethan let out a small cry of surprise as he saw Green enter the ring, slowly it dawned on Ethan what was about to happen. "SATOSHI!! WATCH OUT!!!" Ethan screamed as Green started to circle the young boy in the chair. Ethan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen next...

"I got you your damn sketchbook. Now explain this shit to me right now!" Silver hissed as he threw the sketchbook at Black. "Thanks...? Anyways... I told you that your death has changed. Now I showed you... Wait no I didn't... I'll show you the picture of your original death now." Black said as he flipped through the sketchbook. When Black came upon the right picture he turned and showed it to Silver. Silver felt disgusted with the picture, it showed Silver being hanged by his friends, all while being stabbed. "Okay, so what's my death now?" Silver asked as he frowned slightly. Black slowly began to sketch and when he was finally finished he showed it to Silver. Silver's eyes widened as he took in the picture's details. In it was Silver being strangled by an unknown figure. Silver felt sick to his stomach. "I'm done... I just..." Silver stumbled back and ended up falling to his knees before throwing up.


	15. Eaten Alive

Satoshi could only stare at Green in horror. He had heard about how Green ate dead people, but never had he thought this would happen. "Green please don't!" Satoshi begged as he attempted to get free again. Green stared at Satoshi with a malevolent smile before finally going in for the attack. Green launched himself at Satoshi and dug his teeth into the younger male's arm. Satoshi let out a shrill scream. "GREEN NO! PLEASE DON'T! THAT HURTS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'm sorry Silver." Black whispered. Silver turned to face Black, his face contorted with pain. "I... I... I can't believe you." Silver choked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. It just wasn't possible. It just couldn't be... This was utterly insane. Black was lying, that had to be it. "...Silver... I'm really sorry..."

Gold was huddled in the corner when he heard the door open. He wasn't really even paying much attention. His mind was going so numb. Everything seemed to be utterly confusing. The world started to spin as Gold attempted to stand up. "Aah! Sir there you are! The new--" Gold held his head as the guard continued to speak, now concerned. "Hey! What's the matter?" Gold gripped his head tightly as blackness started to swallow his vision.

It hurt, the pain hurt so much. Satoshi was so frightened. He really didn't want to die. He could only watch as Green started to tear at his skin. "...Please don't... Green please stop!" Satoshi begged. Green didn't listen. Green let out a low growl as he ripped off a chunk of Satoshi's arm. Satoshi bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

The Chairman stared at the children in front of him. No one was going to get away. "...You're pathetic." He spat out. Fire trembled slightly. "You disgust me. You damn freak. I hate very single one of you!" Fire let out a small wail. "B-but I ne-never did anything t-to you!" The Chairman stared at Fire with a blank look on his face. "...I hate all freaks."

Lyra stared intently at Red. "Okay. So yer not a spirit but then why do I sense yer a spirit?" Lyra asked as she bit her lip. "I have no idea. I don't know why this happens. It's an ability I guess." Red answered with a sigh. "We really need to get that notebook back. You guys don't understand... It's very important and..." Leaf mumbled. "Don't ya worry we'll get it back soon enough!" Lyra shouted.

It was so boring. Nothing was really happening. Of course Green was taking his damn time with his prey. The Chairman scoffed as he watched the show. "...Hurry it up Green... This is taking too long for my taste... Time is being wasted..." He muttered.   
Green had torn off most of Satoshi's arm now it was time to move onto a different part of the body. Satoshi was screaming and crying, the tears wouldn't stop streaming down. Blood covered the ground nearby him. "...Green please don't. I know you don't want to do this. You don't have to do what he tells you!" Satoshi screamed. Green glared at the younger boy and lunged at his neck. Satoshi let out a shrill scream, well at least until Green tore out his vocal cords. Once Green was satisfied he began to eat the child's body.

The guests were happy, they had liked the show. To see someone get eaten alive, well they had to be truly messed up. By the time some of the other children came over Green was chewing of Satoshi's arm, which was now mainly bone. His hair and clothes were covered in blood same with his face. The demented look in Green's eyes scared everyone. Had he finally lost it? All hope seemed to be lost. Everything was breaking down. Why had this happened? No one really knew the answer. At least that's what most of them thought.

"Something's up with Gold." Lyra said casually. "I don't know what you mean." Silver replied. "Well that's because yer stupid. He's hiding something!" Lyra snapped. Silver's eyes narrowed slightly. "He's just tired. Nothing odd about that." Silver snarled. Lyra sighed before whacking the back of Silver's head. "Yer so stupid."

Why had this happened? It didn't make any sense. Ethan felt horrid. He had lost his new friend. He was huddled in the corner away from everyone, just watching the rest of the kids. It was so strange. Usually Ethan didn't really watch the others but for some reason he felt the need to. Gold was napping, it seemed he had a bruise forming, odd and strange. Silver and Lyra seemed to be fighting now. Diamond was staring blankly into space, same with Platinum. N seemed to be chatting with Leaf... Everyone had something to do. Of course the Circus had closed so it was their break. "...I'm sorry..."

By the time morning came people had noticed a big change....


	16. The Secret

Gold lazily looked at Rogue before waving slightly. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to say.  _Is there something you want Gold?_ **I don't know. Maybe. I'm just checking in on you I guess.** _Where did you get that bruise from?_ **Nowhere. Don't worry about it.** The thoughts that entered Gold's mind were like poison; corrupting and controlling. He stared off into the distance, waiting for the darkness to come and take him again. After all... It was fate...

It wasn't that long after the Circus started up that the Chairman came by, he had decided to separate most of the people again. Of course the children didn't like it but no one dared to fight against it. Dead. They were all going to be dead. After all, who would stop this crazed man? Ethan let out a soft sigh as he watched his friends get moved to a different cage. He didn't want to be alone again, but maybe it was fate...

Lyra glared at the Chairman, something seemed way off to her. He was acting a bit strange today. Plus he was sporting a bruise, but that was probably from the fight Rogue and he got into a few days ago. With all this changes happening it was getting harder to keep up with the wants and needs. Lyra stared intently at the Chairman. She'd find out his secret.

Even though it was days ago Green still hadn't calm down. He had become a beast, one that couldn't be tamed. It hurt Blue so much to see this. After all, she cared for him deeply. "Green please... You have to stop this. Please... You're not like this! This isn't the real you!" Blue shouted. The tears were starting to form now. "This is just the you the Chairman made up! It's not who you truly are! You're not a savage beast! You're a kind person who hates to hurt others! Please!!"

"Lyra, I can sense that you think something's up. What's going on?" Fire asked as he tilted his head. "Aah... It's nothin' really. It's jus' that the Chairman is hidin' somethin'. After all he's been actin' really strange lately." Lyra replied. "It's probably nothing. After all... The Chairman always acts strange." Fire stated. "Yea, but this is a different kind of strange! I'm bein' serious. This ain't good!"

"Stop staring at me Child." The Chairman hissed. "I won't stop starin' at ya. I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Lyra shouted. "Keep your voice down or you'll lose your tongue." The Chairman said in a low voice. "Look I'm not scared of you. After all... You're just a big bully!" Lyra snapped. "I may be a bully but it's because of reasons you wouldn't understand. You had loving parents... You had friends... I had nothing. It's freaks like you that made my life horrid!" The Chairman exclaimed before slapping Lyra hard across the face.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Ethan asked as he raced towards her. Lyra's left cheek was bright red. "I'm fine it's jus' that the Chairman attacked me. He was actin' really weird. He started goin' on 'bout his life. It was really odd." Lyra replied as she rubbed her cheek. "It's better not to touch it. I can go get the guard." Ethan said softly. "I don't think we need the guard for this. There is probably others who need his help more than me. After all... It's not that serious."

Death would have been a great release. Maybe it would take away everything that had happened so far. Silver shivered slightly. His thoughts had recently turned very dark. With everything that has happened to him, he was just losing it. Silver felt an familiar touch on his shoulder. He looked up slightly startled but more-so happy. At least until he saw who it was. "No... I didn't... Don't... Please..." Silver begged. He was actually crying now. That touch was Gold's touch... Yet it was the evil Chairman who stood in his place.

"We need to escape. Please... Gold help us..." Platinum begged. This was getting worse. Silver had come back with most of his back sliced up. The nice guard had helped bandage it up but it still had bleed through six times. "I can't help you... Trust me... You shouldn't be asking me. I'm not savior." Gold said softly. "You idiot! Stop it! You promised that you'd get us out! Why won't you keep your promise now?! You have to do this before it gets worse! I could die the next time! Is that what you want?! Me dead?!" Silver snapped. Gold was silent, he just stared at the ground.  _I'm not the hero you think I am..._

"Rogue!!! C'mon!! Let's go play!!" Ethan said cheerfully. Rogue only shook her head. She was planning something big. She had grown to like the others and hated to see them hurt. She was going to attack the Chairman and make him feel pain. She had slowly been rubbing her stitches on the cage's bars to weaken them. The next time he came by she'd break them and attack him with her teeth.  
"...Get over here Freak... You're not good enough. I need you to be even more of a freak. We already have Ruby showing off his strength... So what can I do with you? Cut off your arms and legs and swap them with animal limbs? How does that sound Freak~?" The Chairman asked with a smirk. That was it. Rogue opened her mouth as wide as she could, the stitches broke revealing her sharp teeth. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT US ANY LONGER!!!!" Rogue shouted as she launched herself at the Chairman.  
Rogue bit and clawed at the Chairman's face. He was screaming and yet it was so... Haunting... The screams sounded so... Terrifying. It made the other's skin crawl. The Chairman wasn't very good at defending himself. He attempted to throw her off of him and failed. Black was scared now. He couldn't watch it any longer. After all... This wasn't supposed to be the Chairman's death! "ROGUE PLEASE STOP!!! WE NEED HIM ALIVE!!!" Black screamed.


End file.
